The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin
by celrock
Summary: Characters that appeared in five or fewer episodes of Rugrats, interview well known, and not so well known original characters that belong to Celrock and Boris Yeltsin. Idea was inspired by HazelNutSwirl and Nairobi-harper, I hope you enjoy!
1. Sherry Berry

The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin

Summary: Characters that appeared in five or fewer episodes of Rugrats, interview well known, and not so well known original characters that belong to Celrock and Boris Yeltsin. Idea was inspired by HazelNutSwirl and Nairobi-harper, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

Chapter 1, Sherry Berry

Celrock walks out on to a stage, overlooking several small toddler seats, the Rugrats, some of which, only one week away from starting preschool in the case with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi, while Angelica and Susie were one week away from starting kindergarten sat in the front row. Celrock was wearing a long turquoise sun dress, hot pink sandles, and had her brown hair pulled back in a purple ponytail.

"Hello Rugrat fans, most of you already know me quite well, but my name is Celrock and I'm one of the biggest, not to mention, oldest fans of Rugrats, and quite well known around the Fan Fiction community as far as Rugrats is concerned, as I've released over one-hundred stories at the time of starting this story. I am here today, to give you all an opportunity, to know some of my original characters, or OC's as they're called for short, a bit better. While some OC's you all know better than others, new people getting a start at reading my fan fic stories might appreciate the short interviews that will be presented by the well known OC's of mine that many of the fans drool over." Explained Celrock, as Dil turned around in his seat to where Zack was sitting behind him, and started drooling all over Zack's legs.

"Stop it Dil." Zack hissed in a low whisper.

"Oh, sorry." Dil whispered back, as the one-year-old toddler wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt, and turned back around in his seat to face the stage where Celrock continued talking.

"And now, I'd like to bring out our first original character. This is the only original character we'll be meeting as an adult. The rest of them will either be toddlers about to enter preschool, or children in early to mid elementary school, and they will all be interviewed by toddlers we saw in five episodes or fewer of the original nine seasons of Rugrats. It should also be pointed out, that I will be absent for a couple of chapters, as we bring Boris Yeltsin on board, to introduce a couple of his OC's, but enough on that, let's bring out our first OC, who is the only one we'll be meeting as an adult. Her name is Sherry Berry, and she will be interviewed by a one-shot teenager from Rugrats, who we saw briefly in season nine, Taffy's good friend, Bratanica! Sherry and Bratanica, please come out and introduce yourselves to the Rugrat fans." Said Celrock, as all of the toddlers and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy clapped and cheered, as Bratanica, who was wearing a long pink dress and white high heals walked out on to the stage, along side Sherry Berry, a tall lady with bright green curly hair, wearing dangly star shaped sparkly blue earrings, pink lipstick, a yellow long sleeve shirt, hot pink vest and long skirt to match, and black pumps.

"Good day to you all ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to be here." Said Sherry Berry with a smile.

"Hello Sherry Berry, my name is Bratanica." Said Bratanica shaking Sherry's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Sherry Berry.

"So, shall we get started?" Bratanica asked.

"Sure, but before we start, I have to ask you, how do you know the rugrats? Celrock stated while we were still back stage that you met them during their final season on television, their ninth season?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Yes, that would be correct. I'm a very good friend of Taffy's, and I met the minis as she likes to call them at several places. One of my basketball games, and one day at Whacky Burger, when she brought them in for lunch while I was working there. Taffy told me that she didn't want any dill pickles on her burger, and I guess this really upset the minis, as the place was a complete mess by the time they finished." Bratanica explained.

"Oh wow, I see." Said Sherry Berry.

"So, now it's my turn to ask you the same question. How did you meet the Rugrats?" Bratanica asked.

"Well, I've seen them attend several of my concerts out at Nature Village, but I guess I officially met all of them at National's Stadium in Washington D.C. when I was opening up for Taffy, just a hair over a week and a half ago. And to put it in retrospect as far as seasons of Rugrats are concerned, I would have met them on the season ten series finale, had this story on Fan Fiction gone past Fan Fiction, and had actually been turned into an actual episode of the show. Or at least that's what Celrock tells me." Sherry Berry replied.

"Oh yes, Taffy told me all about it. She's currently touring around Massachusetts, Vermont, and Connecticut as we speak. I would have loved to have gone on the big trip she treated everybody to when opening up her big tour at National's Stadium, but I couldn't get any time off of work from Whacky Burger." Said Bratanica.

"Awe, that's too bad, but it sounds like you and Taffy are quite close." Said Sherry Berry.

"We sure are. I've been good friends with her since middle school, when her friend Sandy moved away to Boston, leaving her with nobody to hang out with." Said Bratanica.

"Oh yes, Sandy, an OC owned by Nairobi-harper. I've known both, Sandy and Taffy for years." Said Sherry Berry.

"How did you meet them?" Bratanica asked.

"I met them a very long time ago, when they were only five-years-old. They attended one of my spring concerts, which later made it on my award winning video, which was recently released on Blue Ray and DVD entitled, 'Sing a Song of Spring.' Taffy is one of the little dark haired girls singing along with several other children and myself on Twinkle Twinkle Little Star near the end of the video. Sandy was invited to come up and sing along with us too, but I guess she was a bit shy. No matter, it was thanks to Taffy coming up on stage and performing with me at this concert that turned her on to music, and for that, I will always have a special place in her heart." Said Sherry Berry with a smile.

"So now I have to ask you, what got you turned on to music? And on to children's music?" Bratanica asked.

"Well Bratanica, I guess I have just, always loved music. My father played the flute in several local bands and symphonies around town, and my mom sang in the church choir, so I was constantly surrounded by music. As for wanting to gear my music towards children, that is another story in itself. You see, not too many people know this about me, but I am a children's cancer surviver. I won't give too many details away about the cancer I survived from as a child, because we have 1, 2, and 3-year-olds present in this audience, but I was about 3-years-old when it all happened, and as a result of the cancer, I cannot produce babies of my own. Having no interest in adopting children, as I have always longed to be able to produce children of my own, along with my love of music, I decided to make a compromise. I would bring joy to children all over the world, through means of music. I am a firm believer that when life hands you lemons, crank up the music. Music can more or less, fix any situation. Whether you're tired and can't get to sleep, whether you're sick, sad, or hurt, or even if you just, need something to help you liven up a fun playful activity, music is the key to success and happiness, not to mention, a good night sleep." Sherry Berry explained.

"Is your real name Sherry Berry? Or is this just your stage name, as I've heard of many celebreties go by a different name when on stage." Bratanica asked.

"Nope, my real first name is Sherry, and my last name is Berry, and always has been, as I'm not married, and don't have plans on getting married anytime soon." Sherry Berry replied.

"Well, I thank you for taking the time to talk with me today, but I'd better be going, I need to be at Whacky Burger for my shift in about ten minutes, and it's across town." Said Bratanica, as she gathered up her things and started to head off stage.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you and good luck at your job today. Maybe I'll stop by for a bite to eat after I'm done here. I am currently on vacation this week, before I start my fall schedule of gigs." Said Sherry Berry, shaking Bratanica's hand one last time.

"Thank you." Said Bratanica with a smile, as she turned and walked off stage. Sherry Berry was about to follow her, when Celrock stopped her.

"I take it we're not done Celrock?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Nope, each of the original Rugrats, gets to ask you one question." Said Celrock.

Jesse Barrow raised his hand.

"Jesse, you're not an original rugrat." Said Celrock irritably.

"I know, but I was just curious, when will I be interviewed?" Jesse asked.

"You'll have to ask Jesse Barrow Stories, your creater about featuring you in his own story where his original characters are interviewed to the Fan Fiction readers." Said Celrock.

"Oh, ok." Jesse replied, the three-year-old staring down at the floor with a sigh.

"Don't worry Jesse, I'll have to ask TCKing12 to do the same type of story for me, so you're not alone. But this story is for original characters of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin to shine, so let's just sit back, relax, and listen, ok?" Peter said encouragingly.

"Ok Peter, I suppose I can do that." Said Jesse with a sigh, as he turned towards Peter, gave him a small smile, then turned back towards the front of the auditorium and slumped back in his seat.

"Ok original Rugrats characters, what are your questions for Sherry Berry?" Celrock asked, as Tommy raised his hand.

"I've gots one, uh, what's your most favoritest song?" Tommy asked.

"Gosh Tommy, that's a tough one. There's so many good songs, but I guess it would have to be, 'I've got Peace Like a River,' because it's so simple and relaxing, and whether I'm singing it to a crowd of young fans, or listening to it, either as an instrumental or to somebody else singing it, it always makes me feel relaxed and at peace with myself, just as the song is implied to do." Said Sherry Berry.

"What's your favoritest food?" Phil asked.

"Well, you'd think it would be sweet potatoes, because I sing a song about them, but my all time favorite food is chicken. I absolutely love chicken! You can barbecue it, fry it, and bake it. Heck, you can even eat it cold in a chicken salad, which is one of my favorite foods to take with me in a cooler when traveling on the road, giving concerts all over the country." Said Sherry Berry.

"How old are you?" Lil asked.

"Lil, it's not very nice to ask an adult how old they are." Said Celrock.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I get this question asked by kids who come up to see me after my concerts a lot. I'm fourty-years-old." Said Sherry Berry.

"Wow, that sure is old." Said Phil.

"Yes it is Phil, and you are?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Me and Lillian are three-years-old, and will be starting preschool soon." Phil replied.

"Good luck to the both of you." Said Sherry Berry.

"Thank you." Said Lil.

"I've gots a question, do you gots any brothers and sisters?" Kimi asked.

"Yes I do, an older sister named Tammy, who's about ten years older than me. For this reason, we were never all that close, but I did get to do things like be a bride's maid in her wedding, and I'll go visit my nephew Johnny sometimes when I'm not busy performing." Said Sherry Berry.

"When you were a little girl did you play with Cynthia?" Angelica asked.

"Oh no Angelica, Cynthia didn't come out on the market until I was nearly twenty-years-old. When I was a little girl, my mommy made me a doll out of socks, who I named Sockina. I carried her with me everywhere, from the day I got it when I was about two-years-old, up until the tragic day, when our dog, sadly, got a hold of my doll when I was only nine-years-old, and chewed it up. It was one of the saddest days of my entire life, but I'll never forget her, and I have plenty of pictures of me playing with her in the family photo albums, allowing me to relive the memories." Said Sherry Berry.

"I know how you feel. I've seen my Cynthia doll go through a lot too. Tommy and Chuckie lost her one time when they needed a captain for their boat, and had it not been for Spike, their dog returning her to me, they'd be blobs of apple sauce by now. Then later, I accidentally flushed her down the toilet at Chuckie's house, when pretending it was a dacoozie. Boy was I glad that plumber saved my poor Cynthia's life, before it was too late. And then, I love Cynthia so much, I faked a kidnapping, just to get the baby's candy and a nnew queen Cynthia doll. Me and Cynthia have been through a lot together, and I can't wait to see what's in store for us when I start kindergarten next week." Said Angelica.

"Wow, it sounds like you and Cynthia have had quite the share of adventures together." Said Sherry Berry.

"Oh, we have!" Said Angelica with a huge smile, holding up her Cynthia doll.

"Anyway, I don't have much time left, so, do any of the rest of you have anymore questions for me?" Sherry Berry asked.

"I've got one. What was your favorite subject in school?" Susie asked.

"Well, other than music class, I guess my favorite subject would have to be English. I especially enjoyed it when we'd have poetry sessions in my English classes. In my eyes, reading and writing poetry is a lot like music, only it's spoken lyrics in a way." Said Sherry Berry.

"I have a question, what is your favoritest color?" Dil asked.

"Well, my favorite color is pink, though I've always been a fan of any bright colors, hince, why I'm seen wearing them most of the time." Sherry Berry replied.

"Well Sherry, I believe that's all of the time we have for today." Said Celrock, before Tommy interrupted her.

"Wait a second Celrock, Chuckie never got to ask Sherry Berry a question." Said Tommy.

"Do you have a question for me Chuckie?" Sherry Berry asked, as she looked out at the audience of young toddlers.

The four-year-old redhead looked up nervously at Sherry Berry.

"Chuckie's a little shy." Celrock whispered into Sherry Berry's ear.

"Awe, it's ok Chuckie, there's nothing to be nervous about. You can ask me anything." Said Sherry Berry encouragingly.

"Come on Chuckeroo." Whispered Tommy into Chuckie's ear.

He thought about his question for a minute, before taking a deep breath and asking.

"Ok, uh, Sherry, what's something you're ascared of?" Chuckie asked.

"Well Chuckie, there's not a lot that scares me, but I guess one of my biggest fears would have to be, getting through a performance without messing up or disappointing any of my audience members. So far, I've been lucky to get through my performances without messing up, or having everybody disappear on me come intermission, but I'm always nervous right before a performance." Said Sherry Berry.

"Yeah, I gets ascared lots of the time, but it helps to have a brave bestest best friend right by your side." Said Chuckie, turning to Tommy, who was seated next to him, and giving his dark purple haired three-year-old friend a smile.

"Awe, g thanks Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Well everybody, that's all the time we have for Sherry Berry, and, what excellent questions you all asked. Thank you for coming out to talk with us today, and for the fans to get to know you a bit better." Said Celrock, shaking Sherry Berry's hand.

"You're very welcome Celrock, the pleasure's all mine. Well, I'll see you guys later, and be looking for me in the upcoming fall parade. I'll be singing on the Wombat float this year." Said Sherry Berry, as she walked off of the stage.

"I hope she sings something other than that Fall is Here song, Angelica sort of, wore that song out last year." Whispered Chuckie.

"I hope so too, but even if it is that fall is here song, she'll sing it lots better than Angelica." Whispered Phil.

"And this year, me and Zack will get to ride in the parade with Sherry! Lastest year, I was too little." Said Dil.

"I wonder if Dil will wear the costume you wore Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know if Dil would make good corns. But I bet Zack would make a pretty good pumpkin." Said Tommy.

"Zack, if you are to dress up like a pumpkin, the costume's not nearly as comfortable as you might think." Said Chuckie.

"I don't know, I think I'd like to be a brustle sprout." Said Zack.

"Ok ok, you guys can talk about vegetable costumes for the fall parade later. Right now, we need to see who's next on the list for an interview." Said Celrock, interrupting the conversation.

"So who's nextest Celrock?" Tommy asked.

Celrock read over the Braille index card she was holding in her hand, before turning her head back towards the audience and answering Tommy's question.

"The next OC to be interviewed is the well known Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, and he will be interviewed by Hector." Said Celrock.

"Who's Hector?" Dil asked.

"Oh that's right Dil, you don't know Hector, as he met Tommy and Angelica before you were born. Well no worries Dil, and to the rest of you who have yet to meet Hector, you guys will get to meet him, soon enough." Said Celrock.

And this, ends the first chapter. Zack's interview with Hector, will be coming up in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I'd like to give a special thanks to HazelNutSwirl and Nairobi-harper for inspiring me to do a story like this, as they have done stories similar to this on their profiles, only we meet their OC's as adults, rather than toddlers. We did that with this first chapter, but we'll be meeting the rest of the OC's as kids or toddlers for the remainder of this story, just to make things interesting and different. And if any of you fans have questions you want to ask the Rugrats or any OC's presented in this story, leave them in the reviews on, "Ask the Dynamic Trio," as that's your story to sparkle and shine.


	2. Zack

Chapter 2, Zack

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please see Zachary Michael Wehrenberg up on the stage please?" Celrock asked, her head towards the audience.

The blond twenty-two-month-old toddler jumped out of his seat and ran up on to the stage, placing himself right next to Celrock.

"Here I am." Zack replied.

"Hector, we're ready." Celrock called, turning her head towards back stage, where Hector walked out.

Hector, now three-years-old, had aged quite nicely since the last time anybody had ever seen him. His head was now covered with very curly black hair, and along with his yellow signature t-shirt, rather than wearing a diaper, he now wore a pair of dark blue overall shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. It was also apparent that the three-year-old had all of his teeth, as he lit up with a huge smile, showing all of his baby teeth.

"Hi Hector, it's a pleasure to see you again, as we haven't seen you since season 2!" Said Celrock, who squatted down to Hector's level, and shook his hand.

"Thank you Celrock." Said Hector, as he went over to a red toddler sized chair set out on the stage, and sat down. Zack sat down across from him in a blue toddler sized chair.

"So, are you boys ready to start the interview?" Celrock asked.

"Yep." Zack and Hector replied simultaneously.

"Ok, let the interview, begin!" Said Celrock, as she stepped out of the way, allowing Zack and Hector to take the stage.

"Thank you." Said Hector.

"So Hector, I must ask you, how did you meet the Rugrats?" Zack asked.

"Well, I've only met Tommy and Angelica, and it was a couple of years ago when going in for my checkup. It had something to do with a rooster shot, I mean, booster shot." Said Hector.

"Oh wow, I bet that was painful." Said Zack.

"Well, to make a long story short, me and Tommy tried to run away, avoiding the shot all together, but Angelica squealed on us. In the end though, it wasn't a half bad thing that Angelica proved herself to be a tattletail, as we got our shots, and they weren't as bad as we made them out to be." Said Hector.

"Well that's good." Said Zack with a grin.

"So Zack, how did you meet the rugrats?" Hector asked.

"Well, I met them in a much better situation than you did, I met them at the park, on Chuckie's third birthday, a hair over a year ago now. Chuckie is the red head in the front row with glasses, and he's Tommy's bestest friend. I was only eight-months-old at the time, and poor Tommy, was in the process of getting over The Gray Plague. Me and Chuckie played together, and I attended his third birthday party, Reptar Live, and it took me a little while to warm up to the rest of the gang, but before I knew it, we broke the ice, and became really good friends." Said Zack.

"Wow, that's great! So how old are you now?" Hector asked.

"I'm twenty-two-months-old, which means, I'm not too far off from turning two." Said Zack.

"Oh boy, the terrible two's are upon you. Good luck." Said Hector.

"Awe, I'm not too worried. I watched Tommy go through them, as he recently turned three-years-old, and while the child went through everything, from getting potty trained, from suffering from The Love Bug, to a broken leg, food poisoning, getting his first library card, and nearly drowning on a camping trip, not to mention, some terrible treatment on our most recent vacation to Washington D.C. if there's one thing I learned, no matter what terrible things come your way when you're two-years-old, stand your ground, remain tough, and never give up. And I intend on following in Tommy's footsteps over this next year. If I do that, I'm sure I'll make it through the dreadful terrible two's with no problem." Said Zack.

"Oh I'm sure you will, you seem like a pretty tough, smart kid to me." Said Hector.

"Well, I am pretty smart. Heck, I can already read!" Said Zack.

"You can? That's amazing! I barely know my alphabet, and how to count to ten." Said Hector.

"Well, everybody learns at their own pace, but thanks to preschool, I'm sure you'll learn lots more stuff." Said Zack.

"Yep, and I'm pretty excited about preschool. I only hope Angelica isn't there though, as mommy took me in for an evaluation with some nice lady named Miss Weemer, and I saw Angelica in her classroom." Said Hector.

"Uh, Hector, Angelica will be heading off to kindergarten in the fall, and kindergarten meets in a completely different school building from preschool, so you've got nothing to worry about." Said Celrock.

"Oh, thanks Celrock, that puts me at ease." Said Hector with a sigh.

"So, got anymore questions for me?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, what is your family like?" Hector asked.

"Oh, my family is interesting. I don't gots a mommy and a daddy." Said Zack.

"What about brothers and sisters? Grandparents?" Hector asked.

"Nope, I don't gots any brothers and sisters, and my grandparents on my daddy's side of the family died when my parents did." Said Zack.

"What happened?" Hector asked.

"My family died in a fire that burned their house down while they were sleeping. I still gots grandparents on my mommy's side of the family, but they live far far away in a place called Wheeling, West Virginia. I don't get to see them very often." Said Zack.

"So are you adopted?" Hector asked.

"Not exactly, unless you wanna say that my aunt adopted me. I live with my Aunty Celeste. She's tall with dark brown hair, and must really like the color blue, cuz she wears it a lot. She's blind, which means she can't see, and she works at a radio station, but she's the bestest aunt there is. She takes care of me, feeds me, reads me stories and tucks me in at night. She's always taking me to fun and exciting places, like to music class with my friends, or to Sherry Berry concerts at Nature Village, and when she can't take care of me, or has to work, she makes sure there's somebody to take care of me, like Taffy, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, or one of my friends parents. Usually Tommy and Dil's mommy and daddy." Said Zack.

"Dil? I know a Tommy, but not a Dil." Said Hector, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, that's right, Celrock was mentioning to Dil that you met Tommy before Dil was born." Said Zack.

"I take it Dil is his little brother?" Hector asked.

"Yep." Zack replied.

"Well, I'm sorry about what happened to your family, but I must ask you, if your aunt is blind, how does she get you to all of these interesting places?" Hector asked.

"She has a special driverless van that talks and drives itself. I tried to use it one time to take all of my friends to Tommy's mommy's graduation, when she went forward to school, but we got into lots of trouble." Said Zack.

"Uh oh." Said Hector.

"Yeah, it wasn't a lot of fun, but I learned my lesson to never do that again. Some toys are for growed ups only." Said Zack.

"Speaking of growed ups, what do you wanna do when you're all growed up?" Hector asked.

"Hmmm, well, I love libraries, I wouldn't mind being a librarian someday. Or maybe being a teacher." Said Zack.

"Wow, I bet you'd do good at both. Me, I wanna be a fireman someday, just like my daddy, who I hardly ever see." Said Hector.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes. A long time ago, before going to get my booster shot and meeting Tommy and Angelica at that doctor's office, when I was just a little baby, barely crawling and able to utter a few words to the older babies at the park, my mommy and daddy were constantly yelling at each other a lot. I don't exactly knows what they were so mad about, but one day, my daddy walked out of our house carrying a suitcase, and he never came back. I see him every once in a while, as he'll come for short visits, taking me to the circus, to carnivals, or to get bites to eat, and one time, he let me come with him to the fire station and beep the horn on his truck, but that's about it. I live with just my mommy, and the rest, is history." Said Hector with a sigh.

"Awe, I'm sorry your mommy and daddy got a divorce." Said Zack.

"Is that what happened?" Hector asked.

"Yes Hector, they got a divorce. That's what happens when a mommy and a daddy don't love each other no more." Said Zack.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for explaining it to me." Said Hector.

"You're welcome." Said Zack.

"So, do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Hector asked.

"Sometimes, but I losted them when I was so little, and my aunty has been taking care of me most of my life, that she seems more like a mommy and a daddy than I recall my real mommy and daddy ever being, plus, she tells me they lived in a different part of America, so chances are if they were still alive, I might have never met the rugrats, so in a way, Bob got rid of them for a reason, and as far as I'm concerned, it was a good reason, so I don't regret being without a mommy and a daddy one bit." Said Zack.

"I wish I felt the same way. I wish I had my daddy around more, though my mommy keeps hanging out with a new lady, and they keep talking about how happy they are that something called gay marriage got legalized in the United States." Said Hector.

"What's that all about?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but my mommy keeps telling me I might soon have two mommies, not sure what it's all about, but if it means that other lady my mommy keeps hanging out with might be moving in with us, she is very nice to me, I suppose I can give this second mommy thing a try." Said Hector.

"Good luck." Said Zack.

"Thanks." Said Hector.

"No problem Hector." Said Zack.

"So, changing the subject, do you gots a favoritest stuper hero?" Hector asked.

"Oooh boy do I ever! My favoritest stuper hero of all times, is none other than, Super Why! He's so amazing, cuz he uses the power to read to save the day!" Said Zack excitedly.

"Really? That's my favoritest stuper hero too! I'm also a huge fan of Curious George." Said Hector.

"Me too!" Said Zack with a smile.

"Do your other friends like them?" Hector asked.

"Oh, you mean Tommy and the gang? Well, yes and no. Most of us like Super Why, except for Tommy, and while I like both, the TV show and books of Curious George, everybody else prefers the books, not caring much for the TV show." Said Zack.

"I see. What about Reptar or Captain Squash?" Hector asked.

"Now you're talking! Reptar and Captain Squash are the bestest, and me and all of my friends totally like them!" Said Zack.

"What's your favoritest Reptar movie?" Hector asked.

"Reptar versus the Mole People." Zack replied.

"Got a favoritest food?" Hector asked.

"I've gots lots of favorite foods. I like sausage, all kinds of fruits, French bread, sweet potatoes, and vanilla ice scream!" Zack replied.

"I like ice cream too." Said Hector.

"Who doesn't? A baby who doesn't like ice cream, well, they're just, not cool!" Said Zack.

"You said it." Said Hector, before Celrock interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me, but Hector, your time is almost up. You have just enough time to ask Zack one more question before your mom will be here to pick you up." Said Celrock.

"Ok, thank you Celrock. So Zack, my lastest question for you is, out of all of your friends, who do you like the mostest?" Hector asked.

Zack sat there, looking out at the audience of toddlers, staring at the faces of all of his friends in the first row. Poor Zack was at a dilemma, as he didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, so thinking fast, as he knew Hector was just about out of time, he came up with something quick, that he only hoped wouldn't hurt any of his friends feelings.

"Well Hector, I like all of my friends, but if I could only spend the day with one friend, I'd pick my friend Kimi, who's the little sister of Chuckie." Said Zack.

"Why Kimi?" Hector asked.

"Because she's sweet, always has a smile for me when I need one, not to mention, she's always coming up with great ideas, has an excellent imagination, and is always ready for aventures and to try new things. I could spend all day with just Kimi, and never grow bored or unhappy." Said Zack with a smile.

"Oh wow that's great! Hopefully someday, I can meet this Kimi person, she sounds really cool!" Said Hector.

"Hector, your mom's hear." Said Celrock, as she pointed to back stage, to where Hector's mom was peering out from behind the curtins.

"Well Zack, I've gots to go, but it was a pleasure getting to know you. I hope we can meet again sometime." Said Hector.

"Me too, and thank you." Said Zack.

The two boys waved, as Hector got out of his chair and ran up to his mom, took her hand and walked off stage.

"Now, I happen to know that the bulk of you guys in the audience already know Zack quite well, so, I'm gonna give the rest of you rugrats a choice. Do you wanna ask Zack some questions? Or do you wanna skip it?" Celrock asked.

"I've gots a question, what made Celrock come up with you anyways?" Tommy asked.

"I believe I'm based off of her nephew in real life, that has the same name. Like me, he likes Super Why, Curious George, and has blond hair, but I'm not sure if he's as smart as I am. No matter, he's celrock's inspiration, and for that, I am very glad." Said Zack.

"Hey Zack, if you could appear in one episode of Rugrats with us, which one would it be?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, you mean go back in time and be in one of the original episodes?" Zack asked, making sure he understood the question correctly.

"Uh huh?" Kimi replied.

"Well, I would have loved to have been in the episode, 'Bigger Than Life,' or 'Adventure Squad,' as I would have gotten to see what you were like before we metted, and I think those episodes of make believe fun and aventure, would have been so much fun!" Said Zack excitedly.

"Oh boy, that would have been fun." Said Kimi.

"I don't know, 'Bigger Than Life,' yes, 'Aventure Squad,' no." Said Chuckie.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Cuz, when we all tried to play Adventure Squad, we already had a hard enough time with having enough stuff to do when we played that without you in the mix. No offense Zack, but had you been there, I think somebody would have been bored out of their mind, with absolutely nothing to do, as there were only five aventure guys, and, well, adding you in there, uh, um, would have made it…" Chuckie stuttered, trying to finish his sentence, without much success, before Zack butted in.

"I get ya, with six of us there, playing Adventure Squad would have been nearly impossible." Said Zack.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Chuckie.

"Ok, who else gots questions for me?" Zack asked.

The toddlers just stared at Zack, clueless as to where to go next, as they already knew Zack so well, after playing with him, more or less, everyday for the past year, that nobody could really think of anything else to say.

"Ok, you guys are all set? No more questions for Zack?" Celrock asked.

"Nah, let's move on to the nextest person." Said Chuckie.

Celrock looked down and read over the Braille on the index card in her hand, then turned her gaze back to the Rugrats before continuing.

"Well, that's all of the interviews for today. Tomorrow, I will be taking the day off, as Boris Yeltsin fills in for me, and we interview his two OC's, Jake, and Ron." Said Celrock.

"Wow neat!" Said Tommy.

"So who will be interviewing them?" Chuckie asked.

"Jake will be interviewed by Angelica's first boyfriend Deen, while Ron will be interviewed by the Junk Food kid's last victom, Belinda." Said Celrock.

"This ought to be interesting." Said Zack, as he hopped out of his chair up on stage, heading back out into the audience, and returning to his seat in the second row behind Dil.

"Well everybody, that concludes the interviews for today. Come back tomorrow, when Boris Yeltsin and his OC's take center stage, as we have some more season 2 one-shot characters, do the questioning. Until next time, this is Celrock, signing off." Said Celrock, as she waved goodbye, and a red curtin fell before her on stage.

And this, ends chapter 2. And yes, tomorrow, this story shall continue, when we see Boris Yeltsin appear in chapter 3, along with his OC Jake, and one-shot Rugrats character, Deen, interviewing him.


	3. Jake

Author's Note: Oh all right, I said chapters in this story wouldn't appear until later on today, but here's one chapter at least, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3, Jake

Boris Yeltsin walked out on to the stage. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a long sleeve plad buttondown shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Good day to you all, my name is Boris Yeltsin, and I am here today, to present to you all, one of my original characters, or OC's for short." Said Boris Yeltsin to the audience of toddlers and young children who were sitting before him.

"Where's Celrock?" Tommy asked.

"Celrock is taking the day off, so for this chapter and the next one, I will be present." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Ok so who is the OC then?" Chuckie asked.

"None other than, my OC, Jacob Stuart, and interviewing him today, will be Deen." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he scooted to the left hand side of the stage, where the two toddler chairs, previously occupied by Zack and Hector for their interview, were now occupied by two older boys.

In the blue toddler chair, sat a boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a light blue buttondown long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers, while sitting across from him in the red toddler chair, sat a boy with messy black hair, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jacob Stuart, but you may call me Jake. I am an OC owned by Boris Yeltsin." Said the blond headed boy.

"Hi! I'm Deen!" Said Deen, who was sitting across from Jake, with an outstretched right hand, hoping Jake would reach out to shake it.

"Well?" Deen asked.

"Uh, do you want me to shake your hand?" Jake asked.

"Well duh." Deen replied.

"Where is your hand so I can shake it?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Deen asked, confused.

"Uh, Deen, Jake is blind, which means he can't see you, so you need to tell him where your hand is." Boris Yeltsin explained off stage.

"Oh, sorry. My hand is on your left." Said Deen, as Jake reached across his body with his right hand, till he found Deen's outstretched right hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Said Jake, as he shook Deen's hand.

"Thank you." Said Deen with a smile.

"So, I believe we OC's are suppose to ask the person interviewing us, how did you meet the Rugrats?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes, I met the Rugrats nearly two years ago now, when I was only four-years-old. I was at a playdate at Tommy's house, when this blond girl named Angelica, was screaming for help. I looked up from my big wheels, to see her being carried quickly through the yard in a wagon being pulled by this brown dog, who I found out later on was named Spike. Realizing this girl was in trouble, I got on to my bike and rescued her, and it was like magic! Angelica and I had ourselves, a little love affair, as we shared milk in her pretend tea set, I played the alphabet song for her on my guitar, and read her a poem about Spot, that made me think of her. We had a great time together, until my mom called for me to come home, at which time, I left Angelica, where I went home to my mom." Explained Deen.

"Oh wow, very interesting." Jake replied.

"Yep, so, how do you know the Rugrats?" Deen asked.

"Well, I met them after I moved here, and you guys will learn more about that in a story that Celrock has yet to release called, 'The New Neighbor,' where I sleep over at Chuckie and Kimi's house. But anyway, I meet the other babies, in what would have been season seven of the series, I have Susie Carmichael to thank for scrapping my episode from production, making it only a fan fic story, but I can't be too mad at her, after all, her mom works very closely with my dad." Said Jake.

"How come?" Deen asked.

"Well, my dad Geb is a doctor at the hospital, and he works along side Susie's mom, Lucy Carmichael." Jake replied.

"What about your mom?" Deen asked.

"My mom Karen is a novelist, that means she writes books." Jake explained.

"Cool! So, how old are you anyway?" Deen asked.

"I'm six-years-old, and will soon be entering the first grade." Said Jake.

"Me too! I'm also six-years-old, and like you, I just finished up kindergarten, and will also be going to first grade." Said Deen.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I thought you toldid me that first there's preschool, then kindergarten, and then you go to college. Where did first grade come from?" Tommy asked from the audience.

"Give me a break Tommy, I was only four-years-old back then, and didn't exactly know how school worked. None of us will go to college for many years, not till after we complete the twelth grade." Deen explained.

"Oh.." Said Tommy.

"So, other than this possible upcoming story of celrock's, have you appeared in any other stories on the Fan Fiction website?" Deen asked.

"No." Jake replied.

"In that case, if you could pick any story to appear in that's currently in progress, or force coming that you've heard about, what story would you pick?" Deen asked.

"Hmmm, well, if I wanted to skip a few years, and appear as a teenager, not sure if I'd be gay when I get older, but if I appeared later on down the road in Sean-darin's story, 'Broken,' perhaps I could make the action interesting, by creating a love triangle between his OC Aaron, and AGU character, Z. And as for being in a story where I'd appear as myself right now, or possibly younger, though I'm age six when I meet the other rugrats, who are a few years younger than me, maybe I could show up as a surprise guest in a later chapter of, 'Happy Birthday Tommy,' by Nairobi-harper, or maybe I could somehow help the toddlers stop the firework ban in, 'Another Fourth of July,' by getting my mom, the novelist, to write an angry letter to the newspaper about it. To Nairobi-harper and Sean-darin, if you're reading this chapter, and like these ideas I've proposed, first, make sure Boris Yeltsin is ok with you using me in your stories, though I'm sure he won't mind, he already gave Celrock permission to use me, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews on this chapter." Said Jake.

"Speaking of getting older, what do you hope to do when you're older?" Deen asked.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting question, that I've never thought of before. Well, I guess maybe I'd like to be a writer like my mom, or maybe, do something with computers, as in this day and age, there's so much out there that makes computers accessible to the blind." Said Jake.

"How does that work?" Deen asked.

"Oooh, I know, I know. My aunty uses something on her compooper that makes it talk to her." Said Zack from out in the audience.

"Hey! That's what I use too, it's called JAWS, or Job Access With Speech, and it is like what you said Zack, it makes the computer talk to me, so I can read what's on the screen. Of course, I can only use the computer when my parents give me permission to, one of the hardships of being only six-years-old." Said Jake with a sigh.

"Yeah, or having to go to bed by nine o'clock." Said Deen.

"And finishing your vegetables on your plate." Said Jake.

"And picking up your toys." Said Deen.

"Ok, ok, let's get back to the interview here, I think we all get it that there's things we don't like our parents making us do." Said Boris Yeltsin, attempting to put the interview back on track.

"Sorry." Said Jake and Deen simultaneously.

"So Deen, I have to ask you, do you appear in any of the fan fic stories?" Jake asked.

"You'd be surprised. Most people tend to use the one-shot characters that appeared in that AGU series, completely forgetting about characters like myself, or that dark skinned boy who interviewed Zack before I was asked to come out here to talk with you." Said Deen.

"Oh, I believe his name is Hector." Said Jake.

"Yes, that's correct Jake, his name is Hector." Said Boris Yeltsin, reassuring him.

"Yeah, I'd love to appear in more stories, if you guys would let me." Said Deen.

"Well hopefully, the current and future authors reading this, will consider your request to be included as a character in more stories." Said Jake.

"Uh, Deen, you have time for one more question, before you must leave for your Karate lesson." Said Boris Yeltsin, after feeling a Braille watch on his wrist and turning towards the chairs where the boys were seated on stage, to give them this announcement.

"Ok, I guess my last question for you is, if you could see for one day, what's one thing you'd like to be able to look at?" Deen asked.

"Oh boy that's an interesting question. I guess, if I could have sight for a day, I'd love to be able to see all of the drawings that the rugrats make for me. They're always drawing me pictures and giving them to me, forgetting that I can't see them, and while I appreciate what they've done, I feel bad that I can't really appreciate their art work for what it's worth." Said Jake.

"Well, thank you Jake, it was a pleasure getting to know you, and I hope we can meet again sometime." Said Deen, as he stood up from his chair, and saw to walking off stage.

"Thank you, I had fun getting to meet you too." Said Jake.

Once Deen exited the stage, Boris Yeltsin returned to center stage.

"Ok audience members, do any of you have questions for Jake?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I've gots one, what do you like to eat?" Lil asked.

"Ah, good question Lil. Well, that's a tough one, but I guess my favorite food is pineapple, and I love to drink tea." Jake replied.

"Ok then if you like pineapple and tea, what do you not like?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't like broccoli." Said Jake.

"Really? Me neither!" Said Angelica.

"Yeah, but I'm much more polite about rejecting broccoli than I'm sure you are." Said Jake.

"What do you mean? I can reject broccoli politely if I wanted to." Said Angelica.

"You don't fool me one bit Angelica. Before I was brought on board as an OC for the Rugrats, we're all given a private screening of various Rugrats episodes, and one of the ones they had me watch I believe the authors told me came from season three, where you refused to eat broccoli and tried to sue your parents to get a divorce. So I wouldn't talk if I were you." Said Jake.

"Ok ok, enough you two. I know Jake, you and Angelica don't exactly get along, but we're trying to keep this little meeting as friendly as possible, so please, can we lay off?" Boris Yeltsin asked, interrupting what was about to turn into a fight between the two children.

"Sorry Boris Yeltsin, I'll be good." Said Jake.

"Angelica?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can be nice." Muttered Angelica under her breath so quietly, that Boris Yeltsin could barely hear her.

"What was that Angelica? I could barely hear you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I said I'd be nice! There, you happy now?" Angelica shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Angelica, until Jake is finished, I order you to be quiet until he leaves." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Only if you give me something." Said Angelica.

"I'll share some tea with you." Said Jake.

"No, I don't want any of your yucky old tea, thank you very much." Snapped Angelica.

"Tell you what, I'll get you some cookies out of the vending machine out in the hall, if you're good during the remainder of Jake's interview." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Deal." Said Angelica, as she slumped back in her seat, shutting her mouth for the remainder of the interview.

"Ok, anyone not shreaking care to ask Jake some questions?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Do you like to play in the mud?" Phil asked.

"No, not really. I don't care much for getting dirty." Said Jake.

"How about playing in the sandbox?" Tommy asked.

"That's fun, but I always make sure to take my shoes off before playing in one. Don't wish to get them all dirty, as I'm a very neat and tighty person." Said Jake.

"What's your favorite song?" Susie asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. I guess I like the Happy Happy Happy Song on the Dummi Bears." Said Jake.

"Cool!" Said Kimi.

"Kimi? Do you gots a question for me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Do you like going on aventures?" Kimi asked.

"Sure do! I especially love traveling to different places around the world, where there's lots of things to feel, sounds to listen to, and aromas to smell. And as for adventures in the park or in my own house or backyard, I love exploring caves, cuz there's lots of stuff to feel, and the dark doesn't bother me, since I can't see anyway." Said Jake.

"Since you can't see, can you still imagine pictures in your head when listening to music?" Dil asked.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting question Dil, I never thought about that one before. Well, I guess I sort of do, but it's a little bit different than what you guys probably imagine. I guess to me, my imagination works more on how things feel or smell, rather than what they look like. So to me, songs have a certain feeling to them. Like The Happy Happy Happy Song for example, makes me feel like I'm playing in one of those bouncy castles they have at the amusement park, as I'm bouncing up and down, feeling really excited. I hope that explains how that type of thing works for me." Said Jake.

"Yeah, I think I get it." Said Dil.

"Oh, I get it, since you can't imagine a picture, you think about how a song might make you feel, like what you might do during a song." Said Tommy.

"Exactly." Said Jake.

"Ok, if you could be featured in 'Three and Up,' would you like to be featured?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on if Jesse Barrow Stories got Boris Yeltsin's permission to use me, and decided to include me in a later chapter of that story." Jake replied.

"And why are you in this story, and not on Boris Yeltsin's account? Isn't this celrock's story?" Zack asked.

"Yes, yes it is Zack, but Boris Yeltsin doesn't release any of his own material, so that's why I'm appearing here, as well as I believe one of his other OC's will be appearing in a later chapter of this story." Said Jake.

"Yes, in the next chapter in fact." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he read over a Braille index card in his hand.

"In fact, the next OC to be interviewed is my OC Ron, and he will be interviewed by season 2 one-shot Rugrats character, Belinda, from the episode, Showdown at Teeter-totter Gulch." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Cool! Well, I'd better be going. Thank you for taking the time to talk to you all today, and good luck to all of you, in future Fan Fiction stories." Said Jake.

"No, thank you!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he walked over to Jake, and using sighted guide, Jake took Boris Yeltsin's elbow, and Boris led him off stage, where Jake picked up his cane.

"Ok Jake, do you remember the way out from here?" Boris Yeltsin asked, once they were back stage.

"Yes, I keep walking straight, until I find a flight of stairs, then go down them, take a right, and walk out the glass doors to the parking lot, where my mom will be waiting for me, right?" Jake asked.

"Correct." Boris Yeltsin replied, before returning to the stage.

"Hey, I've gots a question for you Boris." Said Chuckie.

"Ok, but it needs to be a quick question, because our time is up, as I need to go see about getting the next OC ready for their interview." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Why did Jake hold your elbow and not your hand?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, he was using a technique called sighted guide. That's when a blind person takes a sighted person's elbow, allowing them to have more control over where they are going. I believe you guys learn about this in celrock's story, '6 Blind Rugrats.'" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh, ok, well I guess that makes sense, about the sighted guide thing." Said Chuckie.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for joining us for this interview today, and I will be back come the next chapter with my other OC Ron, for his interview." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Ok, see you later then." Said Tommy.

"Anyway, let's all give a big round of applause, even though sadly, Jake won't see it now, he will see it on the final video that's mailed to him later on, as he had to leave to go to a dentist appointment." Said Boris Yeltsin.

All of the kids and toddlers in the audience clapped and cheered, as the video faded to black, with the words, To Be Continued, flashing across the center of the screen in large white letters.

And this, ends this chapter. Ron will appear with Balenda, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. Ron

Author's Note: Awoke today feeling a bit grumpy, so I'm hoping writing the next chapter of this story, will help me to calm down and feel better. Without further adue, let's have, the next chapter of this story!

Chapter 4, Ron

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're back, for the second of my two OC's to appear in this story at this time, Ron Breckenridge." Said Boris Yeltsin to the audience of toddlers and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy.

All of the toddlers and Peter clapped and cheered as Ron walked out on stage. He was slightly taller than Jake, with light blond hair, light green eyes, and he was wearing a plain red short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and brown sandles. Ron took a seat in the red toddler chair on stage, while waiting for his interviewer to come out and sit across from him in the blue toddler sized chair.

"And now, interviewing Ron, will be none other than, Belinda." Said Boris Yeltsin, as a three-year-old girl with buttery blond hair, wearing an orange dress and blue sneakers, walked out on stage and sat in the chair across from Ron.

"Howdy!" Said Belinda with a smile.

"Howdy." Said Ron, as the two kids shook hands.

"I'm Belinda." Said Belinda.

"I'm Ron." Said Ron.

"Ok everybody, let the interview, begin!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he moved off to stage left, making way for the two children to continue on with the interview.

"Ok, now, before we begin people, let me just say for the record, that I've already appeared in a story on celrock's account. If you haven't read the story, 'Not Too Young, Not Too Old,' I encourage you all to go check it out. However, while we're not suppose to reveal our secrets, let me just state here and now that when appearing in that story, I felt awkward, being brought on board as a Rugrats character, with little to no notice. You see, usually, before any OC's are brought on board to be in any of celrock's stories, we're all given private screenings of the series we might be appearing in, just to see if we're for sure, interested in being included in future stories, scheduled to appear exclusively on the Fan Fiction website. Well sadly, I was brought on board without an initial screening, so after making my appearance in that initial story, as they were desperate for a character back in April at the time of releasing that story, I've since gone and given myself my own screening of Rugrats, and I must admit babies, you guys have given today's young children, an excuse to stay up way past their bedtime, as your series airs at half past midnight on Tuesdays through Saturdays, if not later." Explained Ron.

"Oh wow, neat!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"I don't know, I don't really like staying up way past my bedtime." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah well, in today's world Chuckie, things are a lot different, but anyway, like I was saying, when catching Rugrats, to get a feel for what you guys were like before entering the wrelm of Fan Fiction, I would tune in on the night as of late when some popcickle stick by the name of Stick Stickly was hosting the block. He's been traveling across the country, and I guess, they've been themed episodes of shows each week." Said Ron.

"Like what episodes of our show did you see?" Lil asked.

"Well one week, when the theme was music, I saw Tommy try to get attention from his parents, by having Angelica try to teach him acting, how that episode had anything to do with music, is beyond me, and then, you guys started a band, and Chuckie sang about putting sand in his pants. It was so funny!" Said Ron, as he gave a little chuckle.

"Really? They didn't show the one when we were trying to teach Dil about music?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, as no such episode appeared that week. If that episode does indeed exist, sounds to me like it would have made a lot more sense to have shown that one, but what do I know. They had the Fan Fiction authors voting on Facebook for what would appear during one of the half hour blocks, but the episodes of the show weren't picked by them. I think that popcickle stick picked them out, and he was created by Nickelodeon or something, not these lovely authors out here. Had you guys created him, I know you guys would have made sure all episodes of all shows fit the theme for that week. But anyway, then another week, I saw Tommy's mom participate on some game show, and Tommy, you set out to help her find her place in the sun. Very appropriately chosen for their game show theme, even though they showed three other episodes of your series that totally didn't fit." Said Ron.

"Well what else did they show?" Tommy asked.

"And was I in any of the episodes?" Belinda asked.

"Nope. Let's see, Tommy, you and Angelica discovered some toys in grandpa Boris and grandma Minca's attic in one episode, in another episode, Tommy, you were the man of the house, having to take care of Dil and make him a toy, and in the last one, you wanted your dad to be different so he'd play with you and your brother. Sadly though Belinda, if it's true, you're here to interview me, because you appeared in an episode of Rugrats, they never showed it on Stick Stickly's Summer Down Adventure, so, mind explaining to me how you met the Rugrats?" Ron asked.

"Sure! Well, I met Tommy and Chuckie nearly two years ago at the playground. When we met, I warned them about the Junk Food kid, who was by far, the meanest toddler around. Of course, Tommy wasn't afraid, so we stayed out and played, only for the junk food kid to come along, and spit bubble gum into my hair. It's not noticeable now, as it's been two years, allowing most of my hair to grow back, but my mommy had to cut off most of my hair after that incident, and to make a long story short, the next day, Tommy stood up to that kid, and she hasn't picked on us ever since." Explained Belinda.

"Well that's good. Well, in the story where I meet the gang, I'm on the teeball league with their friend, Bobby Generic, who lives next-door to Susie Carmichael at the time, though because my family and I have been good friends with the Carmichaels for years, it's Susie who introduces me to the rugrats. If anything, I've known Susie since I was six-years-old, and have been known to babysit her a lot." Said Ron.

"How old are you now?" Belinda asked.

"Eight-years-old." Ron replied.

"So do you live in the same neighborhood as the rugrats?" Belinda asked.

"Yep, I live just a few houses down from where Susie lives in fact." Ron replied.

"What is your family like?" Belinda asked.

"Well, my mom, Ashley, is a lawyer, and my dad, John, writes spy novels." Said Ron.

"Cool! Besides playing teeball, what else do you like to do?" Belinda asked.

"I like watching TV and movies, listening to music, reading, and helping to babysit the little kids around the neighborhood." Said Ron.

"What do you hope to do when you're older?" Belinda asked.

"I'd love to be a professional baseball player, and play for one of the big leagues, like the Redsocks or the Yankees. Being able to make money by playing sports, baseball in particular, sounds really neat!" Said Ron with a huge grin on his face.

"Cool! Recently, I started taking ballet classes, and someday, I'd like to be a famous dancer." Said Belinda.

"Good luck with that." Said Ron.

"Thank you." Said Belinda.

"Well Belinda, I believe your time is up, but thank you for coming out today to interview Ron." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You're welcome." Said Belinda.

"Say, is it possible for me to find you in any current, or future Fan Fic stories?" Ron asked, as Belinda stood up from her chair, about ready to walk off stage, where her mom would be meeting up with her back stage to take her home.

"Can't say that I have. Seems we one-shot characters that only appear in an episode of Rugrats, also don't appear much on Fan Fiction. I sure hope that changes down the road though, I miss getting to hang out with the rugrats, and I enjoyed getting to meet Tommy, that tough omlet when we metted. And from what I see out in the audience, not only have Tommy and Chuckie aged quite nicely since we last sawed each other, but there's several peoples I haven't metted." Said Belinda.

"Well, besides Tommy and Chuckie, there's Tommy's little brother Dil, Chuckie's little sister Kimi, their twin friends, Phil and Lil, Tommy's cousin Angelica, my friend Susie, who introduced me to the gang, Jesse, an OC owned by fan fic author, Jesse Barrow Stories, Zack, an OC owned by fan fic author Celrock, and that tall guy on the end over there is King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, an OC owned by fan fic author, TCKing12." Said Ron, as he pointed to each of the characters down in the seats in the audience, when naming them off to Belinda.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Said Belinda with a smile, as all of the toddlers and OC's, smiled and nodded back.

"Well, I'd better be going, bye for now, and I hope we'll meet again sometime." Said Belinda, as she turned and walked off stage.

"Bye." Said Ron, as he turned towards back stage, and waved.

"Ok, each one of you has an opportunity to ask Ron one question, and Jesse, please do me a favor, and ask a real question this time, not the question you keep asking with regards to your current ongoing story of your author's, 'Three and Up?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Ok, I'll go firstest then. If you could play another sport besides teeball or baseball, which sport would you wanna play?" Jesse asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, as there's so many good ones! But if I could only pick one other sport, I think I'd have to pick basketball. Not only does it sound like fun, but it's a sport that can be played both, indoors and outdoors, making it available to play all year long! Teeball sadly, is only played around here during the summer months, making the winters kind of boring." Said Ron.

"What's your favoritest TV show?" Kimi asked.

"Well, I like Nigel Thornberry's Animal World, and I enjoy watching the baseball games on TV." Ron replied.

"Since you're eight-years-old, what grade does that put you in when going to school?" Zack asked.

"I'll be entering the third grade in the fall." Ron replied.

"What's your favoritest kind of sandwich? Mine's gfried bologna sandwiches." Chuckie asked.

"Mmmm, sounds delicious! My personal favorite sandwich would have to be a ham and swis cheese sandwich. And yes, in the winter time, I enjoy them hot, with the cheese all melted, Mmmm." Ron replied.

"You said you like to read. What's your favoritest book?" Phil asked.

"Hmmm, I have lots of favorite books, but recently, I've been checking out the Harry Potter series. I've only read the first book so far, but it was really good, so hope to read the other six books, at some point in the near future." Ron replied.

"Do you have any pets?" Lil asked.

"Nope, I wish I could get a pet snake though, but my mom won't let me. She says a snake would be too dangerous. I tried to reason with her that they'd make fine pets, but she wouldn't buy it." Said Ron with a frown.

"Awe, don't feel bad, you can always come over and play with my doggies Spike and Spikfi." Said Tommy with a grin.

"Awe, g thanks Tommy, that's awfully nice of you." Said Ron.

"Hey Ron, what's your favoritest color?" Dil asked.

"My favorite color is green." Ron replied.

"Do you gots any brothers and sisters?" Tommy asked.

"Nope." Ron replied.

"What kind of music do you like?" Susie asked.

"I like heavy metal music." Ron replied.

"What's that?" Lil asked.

"Uh, the type of music that Ron likes, heavy metal music, is kind of like the music Taffy performs with her band, only much louder, and for me personally, it hurts my ears." Said Peter.

"Who's Taffy?" Ron asked.

"The babysitter that takes my place when I'm not around." Peter replied.

"Oh." Said Ron.

"So Ron, why do you like to hang around a bunch of dumb babies anyway?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, that wasn't very nice. You may think they're dumb, but I just happen to think they're silly and goofy. After all, they're younger than us, and still learning about the world around them. I also happen to think you guys are really cute. And after seeing you guys on TV late at night, and seeing you out in the audience, aged by at least a year or two, I must say, you're still just as cute, even a year older than you were on your TV series." Said Ron with a smile.

"Thanks!" Said Tommy.

"So Ron, seeing I haven't had a chance to ask any of the OC's any questions up to this point, because we'd always run out of time before I had an opportunity to ask a question, I have to ask you, have you always lived in Yucaipa, California? Or did you live elsewhere before you moved here two years ago when you were six-years-old." Peter asked.

"My family and I use to live in the state of Kentucky. That's where I was born." Ron replied.

"Well, that explains the thick accent then." Said Peter.

"You'd be correct." Ron replied.

"Well Ron, that's all the time we have for you today, and if I recall, don't you have teeball practice in half an hour?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

Boris Yeltsin felt his Braille watch before replying.

"It's now three thirty." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I need to go! Well, it was great getting to talk to you all, and, provided Boris Yeltsin is ok with it, be looking for me in future Fan Fic stories around the Rugrats All Grown Up fandom." Said Ron, as he stood up from his seat, and started walking off of the stage.

"Bye." Said all of the toddlers and Peter in unison, as Ron disappeared back stage.

"Bye." Ron said from off stage, before heading out to catch his ride to go to practice.

"I've gots a question Boris." Said Tommy.

"Sure Tommy, what is it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Ron was talking about some kind of screening, where they watch our show before being brought on board as a character. What is that?" Tommy asked.

"I'll explain, as I did it before I was introduced in that Gray Plague story. They have all of us OC's sit in a room that looks like a movie theater, and on the big screen in front of us, they give us a marathon of the Rugrats TV show, airing several episodes in no particular order, giving us a glimpse of all episodes. Some featured you as an only child, while others featured your brother Dil, and others, featured Kimi, as well as the rest of you guys." Said Zack.

"And let me add to that, that these marathons would usually run about four to six hours, and by the end, we'd be so filled up on popcorn and other assorted snacks, we'd go home with a stomach ache, but pleased to get to know some great characters as wonderful as you guys, eager to work with all of you on Fan Fiction." Said Peter.

"But Peter, you've knowed us since, well, uh, since that game show thing." Said Chuckie.

"You're right, but they've had me help put together the screenings in recent years, because I was around during your show's original run, from the end of season two onward." Said Peter.

"Oh." Said all of the toddlers in unison.

"Ok everyone, let's see." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he started running his fingers over some Braille on an index card he pulled out of his pocket.

"So, how many more OC's do we have left to meet?" Peter asked.

"Four." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Who are they?" Tommy asked.

"Let's see. Well, this is my final appearance, as Celrock will be returning for the remaining four chapters of this story, as the rest of the OC's belong to her, and for the next three chapters at least, she'll be heading to Boston, where Rosie and Mary, owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna, owned by HazelNutSwirl, Aaron, owned by Sean-darin, and Courtney, owned by Tropical Blue Jey, will be the audience members." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Why is that happening?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, for one thing, one of the OC's, Reggie, you guys already know pretty well, plus, he lives in Boston, so it doesn't make a lot of sense to fly him here, and the other two OC's on the program, Silvia Weller and Violet Cockrin, are OC's you guys won't meet until you're much older. If we had you guys meet them now as toddlers, it could possibly mess up the time space continuium, which could spell disaster if we're not careful." Explained Boris Yeltsin.

"Will we get to ask questions to any other OC's?" Zack asked.

"Yep, Celrock will be returning to this stage, for the final OC to make an appearance, Gloria, who's the little sister of Prudence, or as Belinda called her, the Junk Food Kid." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"So what's the order at this point?" Peter asked.

"Let's see. The next one is Silvia Weller, who will be interviewed by Shaboo, from the episode, 'Heat Wave,' then Violet, who will be interviewed by Samantha, from the episode, 'Opposites Attract,' and Reggie and Gloria, it says here, reviewer's choice." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he read off the index card in his hand.

"What does reviewer's choice mean?" Tommy asked.

"I think I know what it means. For Reggie and Gloria's interviews, the reviewers of this story, get to pick who interviews them?" Peter asked.

"That's correct." Replied Boris Yeltsin.

"So, who are the runner ups for interviewers?" Peter asked.

"Let's see. I believe the reviewers get to vote on the following candidates to interview Reggie and Gloria. Will it be, Megan from, 'Cradle Attractions,' Josh from, 'New Kid in Town,' Big Binky from, 'He Saw, She Saw,' Big Justin from, 'The Big House,' or Timmy Mcnulty from 'The Lympics,' 'A Very Mcnulty Birthday,' 'Fugitive Tommy,' and 'Wash Dry Story'?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh, I get it, between now and the chapters when Reggie and Gloria are presented, people can state in the reviews which character should interview which OC, and the most votes wins." Said Zack.

"That is correct. Oh yeah, and one more thing. The character who interviews Reggie, can't return to interview Gloria. So for example, if Megan is picked to interview Reggie, she's eliminated from interviewing Gloria, leaving only Josh, Big Binky, Big Justin, or Timmy Mcnulty as the runner ups for interviewing her." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"But wait, don't those characters interviewing the OC's live around here? How are we getting them to Boston?" Peter asked.

"You already know how we're getting these one-shot characters to Boston for this once in a lifetime event. You're providing first class accomodations on your private jet to these characters, which reminds me. You need to see to heading back to your castle and getting ready, as they want to do Silvia's interview tomorrow." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh my, that's right! I got so caught up in these interviews, I completely lost track of time! How terrible of me!" Said Peter.

"No sweat, it happens. Anyway, it's time for you to round up the kids so we can get everyone home, and I can see to heading home, and handing things back over to Celrock come the next chapter. I had a lot of fun filling in for you Celrock on these last two chapters, and I hope I can do it again sometime." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he took a bow, and headed off stage, at which time, a golden curtin closed, as everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, and the screen, faded to black.

And this, ends chapter 3. Come back for the next chapter, when we meet up with Celrock in Boston, where Silvia is interviewed by Shaboo.

Author's Note: Well, after writing up this chapter, I'm feeling much better, so hopefully, if any of my fans awoke in grumpy moods today, reading this, helped you to feel better too.


	5. Silvia

Chapter 5, Silvia

"Live, from Boston, Massachusetts, The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin resumes, as Celrock returns to the stage, to introduce another one of her OC's, Silvia!" Said an imaginary announcer in the background, as a new crowd of young toddlers overlooking a stage draped closed by a red curtin comes into view.

The curtin was drawn back, and out walked Celrock on to the stage, now wearing a long pink dress and white pumps, her brown hair pulled back in a yellow ponytail.

"Thank you, thank you!" Shouted Celrock over the loud applause, as she waved and smiled to the audience. Once the applause died down, she continued.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to be here in Boston, Massachusetts, to present several more original characters I've come up with, at least, three of them for sure. Before we bring out the character for this chapter though, I'd like to give a special thanks to Boris Yeltsin, for filling in for me on the last two chapters, while I took some time off to get ready for this trip to Boston, and introducing two of his original characters to the world of the Fan Fiction authors and readers out there." Said Celrock.

Everybody in the audience gave an applause, before Celrock introduced the next character and their interviewer.

"And now, let's bring out our next character. Please welcome, Silvia Weller, and interviewing her, from the episode, 'Heat Wave,' from season 4 of the original Rugrats series, is Shaboo!" Said Celrock, as two people walked out on to stage. The first person, was Silvia. A little girl with bright red hair put into two braids, dangling down on either side of her face, bright green eyes, and she was wearing a bright yellow shirt and a dark blue jean jumper, and pink dress shoes with yellow socks to match her shirt. Next to her, stood Shaboo, the dark skinned girl from the previously mentioned episode. Her appearance hadn't changed much from when she appeared in that episode, except she was taller, and for this occasion, she wore a pretty pair of white shoes with her blue outfit.

"Hi, I'm Silvia Weller, and I am here today, to introduce myself." Said Silvia to the audience.

"And I'm Shaboo." Said Shaboo.

"So, they toldid me back stage, that I'm spose to ask you this question. How did you meet the Rugrats?" Silvia asked.

"Oh yes, well, I met Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, a long time ago at the park on a really hot day. It was so hot, that I was going to get a drink from the fountain, only to learn from Tommy that there was no more water. So the five of us, ventured through the park, to the land of many waters, where Tommy unplugged the ground, and we got some water." Said Shaboo.

"Oh wow, that sounds like an incredible adventure, and I'm glad you guys founded some water!" Said Silvia.

"Yeah, me too." Said Shaboo.

"So, I believe it's your turn to ask me some questions now." Said Silvia.

"Well, when did you first meet the Rugrats?" Shaboo asked.

"Actually, I haven't met them yet. They tell me I'll be meeting them when I'm much olderer." Said Silvia.

"That is correct." Said Celrock from off stage.

"So how old are you now Silvia?" Shaboo asked.

"I'm three-years-old." Silvia replied.

"Where are you from?" Shaboo asked.

"Currently, I live in a place called Oklahoma, but I was recently flown out here via private jet from some place called the Confederacy, to attend this special interview." Said Silvia.

"Have you appeared in any stories on the Fan Fiction website?" Shaboo asked.

"I can answer that question. For people wishing to check out an older version of Silvia, please check out, 'Tommy's Special Gift,' 'The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia,' 'The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants,' and 'The Offspring,' to name a few stories where she's featured later in life. As a toddler though, there are currently, no stories available." Said Celrock from off stage.

"So what is your family life like?" Shaboo asked.

"Well, I have a mommy named Monica, a daddy named Stuart, and an older brother named Mathew. He's six-years-old, and he and I don't get along. He's always telling me to leave his stuff alone, and to get out of his room." Said Silvia.

"I noticed you're only looking at me with your right eye, while your left eye is barely open. Is everything ok?" Shaboo asked.

"Oh, everything's fine. I can only see out of my right eye. I've been blind in my left eye since I was borndid, as a result of being born before I was spose to be born, or at least, that's what my mommy tells me." Silvia replied.

"Do you have a favorite Rugrats character?" Shaboo asked.

"Yes, while I haven't met them personally at this young age in my life, they gave me a private screening of the TV series before coming on board as an OC, and I thought Tommy was the most adorable baby I ever sawed! If I embarrase you Tommy, I'm sorry if I do, but they showed me this episode where you wanted to be naked, and I don't blame you! You were so cute when you were naked!" Said Silvia.

"Hey! You'd better watch what you say, Tommy's my boyfriend! Only I'm allowed to think he's cute without any clothes on, and I have seen him with no clothes on, as he stayed at my house once, and took baths there." Said Rosie from the audience.

"Oh, sorry." Said Silvia apologetically.

"I guess, I can forgive you." Said Rosie.

"Good." Said Silvia.

"So Silvia, what do you like to do for fun?" Shaboo asked.

"Well, I love to play house with my dollies, and have tea parties, and one day, when I'm all growed up, I hope to be a mommy!" Silvia replied.

"And my lastest question for you is, if you could meet the rugrats right now and go on an adventure with them, where would you go?" Shaboo asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, as I'm not really the adventurous type. I prefer to stay at home and play with my dolls, but if I were to venture with the rugrats, I've always been fascinated by trips to the farm or to petting zoos, so maybe we'd go to one of those places together, and play with the baby aminals." Said Silvia.

"Well, thank you for coming out here to talk with Silvia today." Said Celrock, as she came back on to stage and escorted Shaboo off.

"You're very welcome, and it was a pleasure meeting you Silvia. I hope we meet again someday." Said Shaboo with a smile, as she walked off stage.

"The pleasure's all mine." Said Silvia, as she smiled back at Shaboo, who was heading off stage behind her, then returned her gaze to the audience.

"Ok, it's now time, for each of our audience members, to ask Silvia a question. Each of you may ask her one question." Said Celrock.

"I've gots a question. Silvia, what's your favoritest food?" Rosie asked.

"Oooh, that's an easy one. I love chocolate! One time, I ate a huge piece of chocolate cake, and went to hug my daddy without wiping it off of myself, getting chocolate all over his shirt. After getting his shirt all messy, he dubbed me, The Chocolate Princess!" Silvia exclaimed.

"Oh wow, how neat!" Said Rosie.

"My question is, what's your favorite candy?" Hazel asked.

"I love M&M's! Not only do they taste like chocolate, but they're really bright prettyful colors!" Silvia replied.

"Do you play a musical instrument?" Mary asked.

"Sure do, I play the piano!" Silvia replied.

"What's your favoritest time of year?" Courtney asked.

"You mean like, winter, summer, spring or fall? The seasons?" Silvia asked.

"Uh huh?" Courtney said.

"I love spring! The flowers coming up out of the ground are so beautiful, I love seeing the world born all over again, after winter is over, and the snow has melted." Said Silvia.

"What's your favoritest thing to play on at the park or on the playground?" Asked Aaron, a two-year-old boy in the audience, with neon blue hair and baby blue eyes.

"I love to swing on the swings! I could go swing all day!" Silvia replied.

"Do you have any pets?" Hanna asked.

"Yep, sure do, me and my family have an all black kitty cat named Lickerish, and he's adorable! I'd have to say that kitty cats, are my favoritest aminal too!" Silvia replied.

"Well Silvia, that's all of the time we have for you today. Thank you for letting us ask you some questions today, and get to know you a little bit better, and we hope to see you around the Rugrats All Grown Up fandom in future stories to come." Said Celrock.

"Thank you, thank you! I was happy to be here today, to answer all of your questions!" Said Silvia, as she took a bow, while everybody in the audience clapped and cheered, and Silvia turned towards the back of the stage, and walked off stage.

"Well everybody, that concludes Silvia's interview. Please come back next time, when we'll be meeting Violet Cockrin, who will be interviewed by Samantha, from the Rugrats episode, 'Opposites Atract.'" Said Celrock, as she too turned and walked off stage, and the red curtins came down, as the kids and toddlers in the audience, cheered and applauded.

And this, ends chapter 5. Violet's interview, will appear, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Just to clarify, Rosie and Mary are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna are owned by HazelNutSwirl, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, and Aaron is owned by Sean-Darin, and these OC's will appear, while the story is on location, in Boston Massachusetts, in the event this was overlooked in the previous chapter, when Boris Yeltsin made the announcement. Sorry if this chapter was a little bit shorter than some of the others, but I'm starting to get tired. May go take a nap, and will put up Violet's chapter either later on this evening, or early tomorrow morning.


	6. Violet

Chapter 6, Violet

The red curtin on stage opened up again, to reveal Celrock, once again, wearing the same pink dress she was wearing when Silvia appeared for her interview. Only this time, standing next to Celrock, were two new little girls. The first one, was a toddler named Violet Cockrin. She had long, dark purple straight hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and hair stretching halfway down her back. On top of her head, she wore a bright yellow headband, and she had saffire blue almond shaped eyes. On her ears, to everybody's surprise, she wore a pair of yellow dangly earrings, that matched the headband, and this was quite surprising, as not too many toddlers had their ears pierced. She wore a dark green short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, white socks, and brown sneakers, giving her outfit the appearance of a tom boy look, and if it weren't for the long hair, headband and earrings, one might have thought Violet to be a boy. Standing next to Violet, was Samantha from the Rugrats episode, "Opposites Atract." She looked very similar to her appearance in the episode, only she was another year older, and all of the booboos she had covering her body in that episode, were no longer present, except for one tiny one on her right arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next person to be interviewed today, is my OC, Violet Cockrin, and interviewing her, from the season 6 Rugrats episode, 'Opposites Atract,' is none other than Samantha." Said Celrock, as the crowd of toddlers clapped and cheered, and Violet and Samantha moved out to center stage, gazing out at the audience and smiling.

"Hi everyone, my name's Violet." Said Violet.

"Hi Violet, my name's Samantha, but everybody calls me Sam." Said Samantha, as the two little girls, shook hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Violet.

"Thank you." Said Samantha.

"So, I have to ask you, how did you meet the original Rugrats?" Violet asked.

"Well, it happened one day at the park. I was observing this baby with bald hair jumping off a baby rock, and challenged him to jumping off of some bigger rocks in another part of the park. I soon found out his name was Tommy, and for a while, we had fun, until I ran into this kid named Freddy, who was stuck on the rope ladder on the play structure. I tried to save him, only making the situation worser and scarier. Luckily, Tommy and his friend with red hair, Chuckie, helped Freddy get unstuck from the rope ladder, and after that, he and I became friends. No offense to Tommy, he was fun, and I liked that he had a sense of adventure and all, but I don't know if it's the number of booboos he saw all over my body at the time or what, but he seemed, well, a bit cautious for my taste at times. He even cautioned me about swinging too high on the swings that afternoon at the park. At that time, I didn't buy it, but I now see where he was coming from, as just the other day, I fell off the swings, and got this booboo." Explained Samantha, as she pointed to the booboo that was on her right arm.

"Wow, I'm sorry that happened." Said Violet.

"It's ok, I now know to be more careful nextest time. So, how do you know the Rugrats?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I don't know them yet, but they say I'll meet them when I'm olderer." Said Violet.

"Ok, so how old are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm three-years-old, but I'm gonna be turning four soon." Violet replied.

"Cool! Say Violet, I noticed you've gots pierced ears. Have you always had them?" Samantha asked.

"I've only had my ears pierced since I was two-years-old. I think it all happened cuz me and my mommy and daddy were at the mall, when I was eyeing the earrings in a store we were in at the time. Mommy sawed me and she thought I'd look really cute with pierced ears, so she got my ears pierced, and other than the piercing part hurting, I actually like having pierced ears, as not too many kids my age get to have that done." Said Violet.

"So who are your mommy and daddy? And do you have any brothers and sisters?" Samantha asked.

"Nope, I am an only child. As for my mommy and daddy, my mommy's name is Cyndi, and she's what they call a caderer. That's a person who makes up lots of nummy food, and serves it at huge parties. My daddy's name is Daniel. He's really smart, cuz he takes care of bees in a bee hive, I think he's called a bee keeper, and when he's not taking care of bees, he's fixing peoples cars." Said Violet.

"Wow, how neat! Now my nextest question for you is, what do you like to do for fun?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I enjoy playing dress up, and I love playing with my stuffed animals collection. I have all sorts of animals in all sorts of colors. You could say at times, my bedroom looks like a pretend zoo. I also enjoy playing sports like soccer, and I love to play make believe." Said Violet.

"So, if you could meet the Rugrats right now, would you? And if you could, what would you guys do together?" Samantha asked.

"Well, they did give me a private screening of their TV show before I was brought on board as an OC, and I have to say, not sure if I'll still like him when he's olderer, but as a toddler, Chuckie's quite cute! And, I'd love to play make believe with them, they seem to have quite the wild maginations, like pretending to be the Mega Diaper Babies, and being on Angelica's Cynthia Team, even though this blond headed brat tried to get Tommy to be the bad guy, so she could win and get all of the cookies for herself." Said Violet.

"I don't know Angelica, but I hope I never meet her. Like I said earlier though, I do know Tommy and Chuckie." Said Samantha.

"Well Sam, that's all the time we have for you to interview Violet for today, but we do thank you for coming out to join us today." Said Celrock.

"I was happy to do it. Well, bye everyone." Said Samantha, as she waved and walked off stage.

"Ok, to our audience members, do any of you have questions for Violet?" Celrock asked.

"I've got a question. If you could have a younger brother or sister, which one would you choose and why?" Mary asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. I think I'd like to have a little sister, cuz they'd be a girl like me, and we could share lots of stuff in common. It's too bad my mommy recently had something called over cancer, where they had to remove something, making it impossible for her to get me a baby brother or sister. Or at least that's what my mommy tells me. It saddens me to know that my mommy can't have anymore babies, but maybe, they can adopt a little brother or sister for me someday down the road. And even if they never do, I'm quite content being an only child, and am glad the cancer didn't take my mommy away from me." Said Violet.

"Where do you live?" Rosie asked.

"I live in a place called Detroit, but my daddy is hoping to get a job in some place called California." Said Violet.

"What's your least favoritest thing to do?" Hazel asked.

"I don't like taking baths. I think it's because one time, when my mommy was still in the hopcickle, getting something done with her cancer, I think they called it radio treatment or something, my daddy was giving it to me, and when he washed my hair, he stuck my head forcefully under the fosset, nearly scaring me half to death. Ever since then, I haven't liked taking my baths, and I can't wait till I'm old enough to give myself a bath using a sponge and washing my hair in the sink, doing it all by myself, allowing me to go at my own pace, not being forced by mommy and daddy to have my head drenched under the water." Said Violet.

"What's your favoritest holiday?" Courtney asked.

"That's an easy one! My favoritest holiday is Valentine's Day, because there's hearts everywhere, and hearts are my favoritest shape in the whole wild world!" Violet replied.

"You said you're going to be turning four soon. Is there anything special you want for your Birthday?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. There's this pink ride on, my size, glow in the dark pony toy, that I keep eyeing at the toy store, that I'm really hoping my mommy and daddy will get me for my birthday." Violet replied.

"Out of all of your stuffed aminals, which one is your favoritest?" Aaron asked.

"That would have to be this stuffed light blue puppy dog my grandma on my mommy's side of the family made for me when I was just a tiny baby. She gave it to me for my first Birthday, and I've slept with it every night ever since." Said Violet.

"Well, we're out of time, but we thank you all for coming out here today to attend Violet's interview." Said Celrock, as Violet took a bow, waved to the audience, who clapped and cheered for her, and Violet turned away, walking off stage.

Once Violet had disappeared behind stage, and the audience's clapping died down, Celrock returned to center stage.

"This is the last of the interviews from OC's who are considered to be good characters. We have two more OC's to go, both of which, are villans. The next runner up is Reggie, and those of you reviewing this story, get to pick which one-shot Rugrats villan gets to interview him. Will it be, Prudence, the Junk Food Kid? Josh? Megan? Big Justin? Big Binky? Or Timmy Mcnulty? Please say so in your review of this chapter which villan you want to interview Reggie, as I won't put up the next chapter on him until possibly tonight or early tomorrow morning, giving you guys plenty of time to pick a character, and we'll go from there. If nobody picks a character, well, you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for the last two characters we'll be interviewing, before we bring our little story to a close. You might like what I have planned, and then again, you might not like what I have planned, so, the choice is yours. Who will interview Reggie? Let us know, and to those of you only reading, wait until the next chapter, to find out what happens! For now though, take care everyone, and, we'll be back with Reggie's interview, very soon." Said Celrock, as she walked off stage, and the red curtins fell down on to the stage.

And this, ends chapter 6. As previously mentioned, Reggie will be interviewed by a one-shot Rugrats villan, picked by the fans, and his interview will take place, in chapter 7, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, but sometimes, the shorter chapters, are the best chapters. Also, if anybody wishes to learn about the older version of Violet, you can check her out in such stories as, "A Coward's Work is Never Done," "A Blind Teen's Gotta Do, what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do," "Say Goodbye and Graduate," "The Binding of Zack and Kimi," "The Reunion of Tommy and Silvia," The Distruction of Spongebob Squarepants," "The Offspring," "Rosemary's Wishes," "The Passover Pajjent," and "The Offspring Meet the Offspring."


	7. Reggie

Author's Note: I do apologize for taking a few days to release this chapter. Between working on other story ideas, being busy and not feeling well on Monday, and yesterday, having no motivation to update this story, it had yet to get an update. No matter, it will be coming shortly, so please, stick around! And nobody voted in the reviews as to which one-shot Rugrats villan should interview Reggie, so wait and see what I have in store for this upcoming chapter, as I said at the end of the last chapter that if nobody voted, I'd be coming up with a plan, and either you'd like it, or you wouldn't like it. However, if you don't enjoy this chapter, please do me a favor. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I don't expect everybody to like everything I release, but I do ask that you respect me for who I am, and not judge me, or assume things about me or anybody else who posts to this site that are not true. I hope you'll take that piece of advice seriously, and with that, let's get on, with the next chapter! Oh and one more thing. A brief appearance from the characters from Albin and the Chipmunks occurs, so I will point out here and now that I do not own those characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Now, let's get on with the story, as I've stalled long enough.

Chapter 7, Reggie

A chubby boy of about five-years-old with dark brown messy hair on the top of his head, wearing a bright red plain short sleeve t-shirt, dark green shorts, and dark brown sandles sat in a brown wooden toddler sized chair in the middle of a small room with white walls and a white tile floor. Sitting around this little boy sat several other young toddlers in brown wooden chairs, making a circle. No sooner had all of these toddlers taken their seats, when Celrock walked into the room, approaching the circle and taking one large brown chair and sitting down. She was now wearing a light green buttondown shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers, and she had her dark brown hair in a purple ponytail.

"Thank you for joining us on this fine day, in our new location for this interview." Said Celrock, as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, and opened the text messenging app on her phone.

"Why are we in this tiny room?" One of the toddlers in the circle asked.

"Well, let me explain." Said Celrock, as her story began.

Flashback to an hour before congregating into the new location

Celrock was overlooking the audience of toddlers, about to bring out the next OC to be introduced, when she heard several people walking and carrying heavy instruments. She turned to find a huge orchestra was setting up on the stage in back of her, and she heard three tiny voices making some conversation.

"Alvin, why do we need this orchestra? You know David is going to get mad." Said Simon.

"Because, we'll sound so much better with an orchestra in back of us." Alvin replied.

Overhearing this, Celrock approached the small chipmunks.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here? We're in the middle of a show with some of the newer characters, known as OC's, to Rugrats." Said Celrock.

"Didn't the stage managers of the building tell you? We reserved this stage from six o'clock onward." Theodore replied.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Said Celrock apologetically, as she headed off of the stage down into the audience, to gather up all of the toddlers.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked.

"Everybody, come with me, it looks like we'll have to relocate." Said Celrock, just as David walked out on stage to see Alvin, Simon and Theodor tuning up the orchestra.

"What is that big, huge expensive orchestra doing here? Boy, I'm glad they're not for…" David stopped when he saw Alvin with a baton in his hand.

"Alvin, Alvin, say something Alvin." David said impatiently.

"Everybody ready? Violins? Claranets?" Alvin asked the orchestra before David chimed in.

"You mean you hired all of these musicians?" David asked.

"You bet I did." Alvin replied.

"Do you know how much a fifty piece orchestra costs?" David asked at the top of his lungs, right as the orchestra was starting to play, and Celrock along with the toddlers left the theater.

"So where do we go now Celrock?" Hazel asked, once they were out in the hall.

"I'm not sure. You all wait here, I'm gonna go find a room that isn't occupied." Said Celrock, as she went up and down the halls of the building, until she heard some toddlers in a nearby room. She went inside to find Sandy reading them a book.

"May I help you?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, I am here for the OC program, but apparently, Alvin and the Chipmunks needed our stage before we were finished." Celrock replied.

"Well, I'd be happy to let you have this room. I've been reading stories to several toddlers who just arrived here on First Class Confederacy Airlines." Said Sandy.

"Oh my gosh! The kids interviewing our next OC! They're here! Perfect! I'll just text Reggie's mother and tell her to send him to this room when they get here." Said Celrock, as she got out her phone and sent Reggie's mother the text.

"Want me to wait here till Reggie arrives?" Sandy asked.

"Could you please give me five minutes to change clothes, and find a place for our audience? This room seems kind of small and crowded as it is." Said Celrock.

"Sure thing." Said Sandy with a smile, as Celrock went down the hall, where she ran into LilNate03, who was humming a tune and reading a magazine.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. We need a place for Rosie, Courtney, Hazel, Hanna, Aaron, and Mary to observe, without being in the same room where the interview is taking place." Said Celrock.

"I'll take them up to the observatory where they can hear the interview on the close circuit security television." Said LilNate03.

"Really? Thank you! But how will they ask questions?" Celrock asked.

"The same way the original Rugrat characters, Zack, Jesse, and Peter will be participating in the upcoming interview. Sending text messages to your phone with their questions upon conclusion of the interview being broadcasted to them at Peter's castle on CPBS." Said LilNate03.

"CPBS?" Celrock asked out of confusion.

"The Confederacy's Public Broadcasting Station. It's a local channel only available to people in Richmond, Virginia, the capital of the Confederacy. Peter agreed to text you the questions that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Kimi, Dil, Susie, Angelica, and he himself, had for Reggie, and I'll have either myself or Rosie's sister Mary text you our questions for Reggie." LilNate03 explained.

"Oh, ok, that works for me." Said Celrock with a smile, as she left the toddlers with LilNate03 to head up to the observatory, and she went into a nearby woman's restroom to get changed into some more comfortable clothes.

Once Celrock was changed, she returned to the room to find that Reggie had arrived, so she took a seat, dismissing Sandy, who left the building at this point, and got ready to start the interview.

End of Flashback

"So, now that we're all are on the same page, are we ready to start?" Celrock asked.

"Yes." All of the toddlers in the circle and Reggie, who was sitting in the center replied in unison.

Luckily, there were cameras all around the room on the walls, catching every angle, so no matter where Celrock turned, the cameras would pick up the person who was moving, as they were motion sensitive.

"Good evening, and thank you for tuning into this special presentation, being broadcasted to the Confederacy, right here on CPBS. My name is Celrock and I am coming to you all Live from Boston, Massachusetts, with the final original character, or OC, we'll be meeting up with in this neck of the woods. Reggie, would you please stand up and introduce yourself please?" Celrock asked.

"Yes Celrock." Said Reggie in that sweet, fake, innocent tone he was known to use with adults.

Noticing some snot hanging out of his nose, he wiped it away with his hand and began.

"Hello everyone, my name is Reggie Greenfield, but you can all just call me Reggie. And you'd better call me Reggie, got it?" Snapped Reggie, before he paused for a second and continued.

"Ok, so as you can tell, I'm not what you'd call a very nice OC. That's right, I'm mean, in fact, I'd say I'm far meaner than that blond you guys have all grown to love so much on Rugrats named Angelica. You see people, I'm going into kindergarten, and I know a lot about the country where we live, and did you know that there are two sets of rugrats? Those out west, the ones you all know, and then there's me and my crew, like bubble gum head, butter ball." Reggie started to say before he was cut off by a text alert on Celrock's phone.

"Please, hold all texts until the end of the interview." Said Celrock, when she accidentally clicked on the text message.

"Well, since some stupid baby interrupted me, what did they have to say?" Reggie asked.

"Well, it was sent by Mary, and it says that Hazel asks that you don't call her butter ball and Rosie asks you to please not call her bubble gum head." Read aloud Celrock.

"Um, I'll call them whatever I want, thank you very much." Said Reggie, before he cleared his throat and continued his speech.

"Now, like I was saying, there's two sets of stupid babies. The ones out west, which consist of Pickled Shrimp Casarole and friends, and then there's those of us who live out here in the East, overruled by me, the meanest kid around." Explained Reggie.

"And why are you so mean?" Celrock asked.

"Well missy, in case you didn't know, people who live out in what they call New England are a lot colder, darker, and meaner, it's simply our nature. I swear, if Angelica moved out here to Boston, she'd turn into a nice icy popcickle, just the way I'd like her. Back when Pickled Shrimp Casarole was having those nightscares and stood up to me, some friend of his with black hair who tied my shoes together claimed Angelica was nicer than me, and that proves that people out where I live, are a lot more rotton than those who live out west. Now if only Angelica's family would move out here, I could fix that in a jiffy." Said Reggie, as footsteps were heard, and a little boy that looked to be around Reggie's age with blond hair, with a scar on one cheek, wearing red, white, and blue clothing, stood in the doorway.

"Angelica's family will never move here, because my aunt Charlotte is too busy with her dumb company out in California. It's my daddy who takes care of the company in your neck of the woods bumbo." Anthony snarled.

"And who are you?" Celrock asked.

"I'm Anthony, Angelica's cousin on her mommy's side of the family. I'm also an OC owned by SovietLolliepop." Anthony explained.

"Ok." Said Celrock hesitantly.

"And you'd better let me interview Reggie, or else." Anthony said, before Celrock cut him off.

"Or else what?" Celrock asked.

"Or else, I'll do this!" Anthony shouted, as he punched his fist into Celrock's ribs.

"Ow!" Celrock cried upon Anthony punching her in the ribs.

"Oh, sorry. So, can I interview Reggie?" Anthony asked.

"Sit in the empty seat on my left, and don't speak until it's your turn, got it young man?" Celrock asked sternly.

"Yes mam." Anthony replied, looking down at the floor, as he took his seat.

"Now, let's move on, as the night is waring away here. We brought in all of the one-shot toddler villans who made appearances on Rugrats, to interview Reggie. So, I'd like for everybody in the circle to go around, state your name, and explain how you met the Rugrats, the original Rugrats out in California." Celrock explained, before a chubby toddler boy with a tuss of blond hair on his head, wearing a dark blue t-shirt, red suspenders, and a diaper spoke up.

"Well, I'll start, since I was the first one to come along. I think I know who Reggie means when he talks about Pickled Shrimp Casarole. He means Tommy Pickles. Well, I, Big Justin, metted him that one day he came to daycare. He tried to brake out, and actually succeeded, after getting Builder to build a tower out of blocks, and attempting to use a key made out of Playdough to open the door. Of course, while he got out first, and then my mommy showed up, I never saw Tommy again, but for the last year and a half, I've been going back to that dumb daycare, and am I really excited to finally be ready to move on to preschool next month, just as soon as I'm potty trained." Explained Big Justin.

"Oh that's nothing. I'm Prudence, and I'm sure Belinda already toldid you guys reading this all about me and how Tommy spit bubble gum into my hair. I've lightened up since then, and you guys will soon be meeting my little sister, but that's for another day and another chapter. But yeah, I metted Tommy and Chuckie at that playground, where they claimed only good kids who play nice go there. I hate being nice, as I was doing just fine until they came along." Said Prudence, who looked similar to her appearance in that Rugrats episode, Showdown at Teeter-totter Gulch, only she was slightly taller, and she was missing a tooth on the top row of teeth. She smiled, showing off where she had recently lost a baby tooth, before the little boy next to her spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Josh, and let's just say that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil metted me one day at the park. They didn't think Angelica played fair, so they found me to play with, only you see, I was never a real fan of younger babies. I prefer being rotton to kids, to get back at the fact that my mommy and daddy couldn't have anymore kids after me, so I made them all share a lolliepop, taking all of their cookies, had them push me on the swings, not giving them a turn, made them play Sand Adventure, where they dug a whole around my jungle gym, and I nearly destroyed them, when playing Pillows, as I had this plan see. A plan to get rid of them, once and for all, by jumping off of my swing on top of those babies, only that dumb blond Angelica spoiled my plan, and told me to never mess with those babies ever again. Anthony, if you get Angelica to move to Boston with your daddy, I'll be very proud of you, as then, I can overrule those babies with an iron fist, and nobody can stop me! Ha ha ha!" Scoffed Josh, who didn't look any different from his Rugrat appearance. He still had brown messy hair under neath a red baseball cap, and he was wearing a purple and yellow striped shirt and blue overall pants.

"Oh I don't know about that. I don't know why they asked me here today, since I've met those babies more than once, but guess I've met them few enough times that I still qualified. My name's Timmy Mcnulty, and the first time I met Angelica and those other babies, me and my younger brothers were training for the Lympics. Then later, all because my grandpa was taking us to the park so he could play with Tommy's grandpa, well, that was the day when I passed down the family ball to my little brother Teddy, only for Tommy to come along and break it." Timmy Mcnulty started to say, before Celrock cut him off, correcting him.

"Uh, Timmy, Tommy didn't break the ball. It was Gabriel who broke it, remember?" Celrock asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgotted. Well anyway, they later came to my birthday party, where I claimed that girls had coodies, only in the end, for all of us to get the coodies after we ended up outside in the rain, and the last time I met up with those babies, along with some new ones, as I met Chuckie's sister Kimi and Tommy's brother Dil, was when those dumb babies ran into me and my family at the laundry mat, and we all went into the back for a tumble." Explained Timmy Mcnulty, who looked no different than he did on Rugrats, except with being another year older, he was a couple of inches taller.

"Uh, Chuckie? Don't you mean, Chunky?" Megan asked, who was sitting immediately next to Timmy, her brown straight hair with a yellow headband, wearing an orange sun dress and blue flip flops.

"Uh, it's Chuckie." Said Celrock, correcting her.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I liked Chunky, I mean, Chuckie, I liked him so much, that I poked him with branches and pushed him down, making him Mister Mud Bucket when we played soldiers. Of course, being around that red headed freak got boring after a day, so I moved on, never to play with that four eyed freak ever again." Said Megan.

"Yeah, because he came after my sister! And then his dopy friends made me get rid of my binky by tossing it away on the playground. Lucky Chuckie saved my sister Emma from the ants, or I'd still overrule her with my iron fist, keeping her from playing with anybody else." Said Big Binky, who was sitting on the opposite side of Megan, as he still wore the same shirt and shoes he wore in the episode, but he now wore a pair of red suspender shorts instead of a diaper, and his pacifier was gone.

"Ok, I believe that's everybody, now…" Celrock started to say, before Anthony cut her off.

"Wait a minute, you forgot me." Anthony snapped.

"But you weren't on an episode of Rugrats, only on Fan Fiction." Said Celrock.

"Well, I'm in this room interviewing, so I'm going to explain where I metted those babies whether you want me to or not. Now pay attention!" Snapped Anthony, as everybody in the room gulped, before he continued his story.

"I'll make it as snappy as I can. Now, I met Angelica when I was a baby, that's how I got this scar on my face, all thanks to her mommy's curling iron falling on my face, still hot I might add. Later, I met the rest of those babies on a cruise ship, where I managed to chop off all of Angelica's hair and we threw balloons filled with paint at her, getting her back for every horrible thing she ever did. Then, if that wasn't enough, the ship toppled upside down, and, well, that's all I remember about that trip." Said Anthony.

"And it's a good thing too, because we don't have much time left. So, all of you need to get on with your questions for Reggie, and you each get to ask him one question." Said Celrock.

"Works for me." Said Reggie with a smile.

"Anthony, you go first, then Big Justin, then Prudence, then Josh, then Timmy, then Megan, and finally, Big Binky will go last, before we open up the texting lines for questions from the Rugrats of the East and West coast." Said Celrock.

"Ok Reggie, how do you know your dumb babies out here in Boston?" Anthony asked.

"Well, I've known them since they were practically born. In fact, I've known Rosie's older sister since she was a baby, and it's all because my mommy Rhonda works with her mommy Shannon. You see, Shannon is an interior decorater, which means she makes the insides of homes all pretty and nice, while my mommy Rhonda, is a party planner, just like my uncle Ralph out in California, where Pickled Shrimp and his dumb friends live. I think Ralph even hosted one of Chunky's daddy's Easter parties, where puppies were born. He can't stop talking about it whenever I go to visit him, how he, the brunch consultant actually got to attend the party as a guest. Yes, Ralph is my mommy's twin brother, and they agreed I guess when they were little to go into party planning as a career. Anyway, I just find half of the adult parties boring, and the kids birthday parties stupid, cuz I never get any presents, only the birthday girl or boy does. Well, Shannon and her husband Terry, had another little girl, Mary's little sister Rosie. As a result of this new baby coming into the picture, when I'm stuck being watched by their parents, I'm constantly ignored, so I decided to be a big meany, in hopes to gain their attention, since my mommy is always too busy with parties to care about me. Anyway, somewhere along the lines, I guess Rosie, who's hair gotted painted all because I gave Mary the idea to wash it with the wall paper paint, yes, I dared her to do it, a story I might tell another day if I choose to, only I was picked up by my mommy while this was done, never getting caught for giving Mary the idea, so everybody thinks Mary just, did it by accident, when in reality, it was something I got her to do as revenge for Rosie and Mary fighting, ripping up my stuffed alligator with the missing eye that my daddy brought back for me from Panama, but anyway, somewhere along the lines, Rosie started making friends, and it was at her family's Halloween party before her second birthday when I recall meeting her friends, Hazel, Hanna, and Natalie. Then, Courtney moved into the neighborhood at Christmas, and I metted her at the Halls' Christmas party, and sometime back lastest spring, I met Skyler and Aaron, when they moved into the neighborhood." Explained Reggie.

"Ok Reggie, so you say your daddy brought you back your stuffed alligator from Panama. Does he live there? Or was he just, there for vacation? And what does he do?" Big Justin asked.

"Well Justin…" Said Reggie.

"That's Big Justin to you mister." Big Justin snapped.

Reggie gulped.

"Ok, uh, Big Justin. My daddy's name is David. He and my mommy had me when they were engaged to be married. They gotted married after I was borndid, and my daddy use to fly airplanes. That's why he was in Panama, because he was always off, flying people all over the world. Till the day he started drinking this nasty stuff called Alcohol. It's this nasty smelling liquid that comes in bottles with long necks, and whenever he drinks it, he gets really loud, and if those dumb babies think I'm mean, just meet my daddy after he drinks that stuff. He acts just like me, only much worser! He's even beat the stuffing out of me if I misbehave, only teaching me how to give those babies a spanking, should I ever need to use it on them. Of course, I guess my mommy didn't like my daddy's attitude, as over the summer, they separated, getting something called a divorce, and now, I tend to live part of the time here in Boston with my mommy, and she tells me that for part of the year, when my daddy is on his vacation from being an airplane pilot, provided he hasn't been fired, as a result of being caught drinking on the job, or maybe that's why they gotted a divorce. Anyway, my daddy lives in a ski lodge out in Colorado, getting drunk and just, waiting for me to come back so he can beat me up, as he claims it's my fault for mommy not loving him anymore, when the man should clearly know that it's his falt. But leave it to an expert like myself to understand what he's doing. When you don't wanna get caught for your own wrong doing, you set somebody else up, hince, setting me up. It makes me so angry, that it only makes me meaner as a result, and one day, I'll get my daddy for this." Said Reggie.

"Ok, do you gots any brothers and sisters? Or did your mommy and daddy split up before you could get any?" Prudence asked.

"Nope, I don't gots any, though my mommy came close to giving me a little sister. Good thing she didn't, as when she was thinking about having a baby, and thought she might have one, I had this terrible nightscare where I had a giant baby sister, who was bigger and meaner than me. They made me sleep in the garage, and my new baby sister ated me, causing me to awaken from the dream. Luckily the nextest day, mommy founded out she wasn't having a baby after all, and I was the happiest boy alive! At least when I'm good and my daddy isn't drinking, they'll shower me with presents, but bring in another baby, and just as I'm forgotten at Shannon and Terry's apartment, I'd be forgotten about at home too, even though mommy and daddy claim that because I'm their firstest baby, they'd never forget about me, I know deep down, they're lying. Doesn't everybody know the younger ones always get all of the attention, leaving us out in the cold, wet rain, eventually, turning us into dogs? Puh, well, it's not happening to me, no way, no how." Said Reggie.

"How old are you anyway?" Josh asked.

"I'm five, and I'll be starting kindergarten soon. That's right, they never putted me into preschool, so I'll be going off to school for the firstest time. Finally! An escape for the whole day from Mary, her little sister, and all of those other stupid babies." Said Reggie with a grin.

"What's your favoritest thing to do on the playground, other than picking on babies?" Timmy Mcnulty asked.

"Hmmm, well, I like it all, but if I could only pick one thing to play on, I really like playing on the slide. I especially fancy the tunnel slides, as they're dark and have a nice echo when you scream in them, and the curvy slides that make a maze are really cool, as I have fun sliding down ahead of the other younger kids, then stopping myself, and trapping them in a corner." Said Reggie.

"Have you ever really liked anybody? You know, liked, liked them?" Megan asked.

"No, can't say that I have. Hopefully, I'll meet somebody special in kindergarten though. I've love some friends, and one special girl, to pay attention to me. Mary use to pay attention to me, until her little sister was born, then that ended in a flash, causing our friendship to vanish, leaving me to turn evil as a result of a lack of attention." Said Reggie with a sigh.

"You say you've metted the babies out West in California where I live, like my sister Emma's friend Chuckie. How did you meet these babies?" Big Binky asked.

"Well, let's see. I met Pickled Shrimp Casarole, uh, I mean, Tommy, at Rosie's birthday party earlier this year. That two-months-old purple haired freak, can't even hold down cake and ice cream! His throwing up all over Rosie's kitchen floor was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing! Rosie tells me he's two-years-old. I didn't believe her for quite a while, not even when I met a blond from out where Tommy lives named Zack at some spring barbecue her family was throwing, and I nearly demolished some plastic toy screwdriver he claimed belonged to Tommy, only for that Skyler wheelchair bound baby to save it. Well, not long after Zack came out to my domain cuz his aunt had some business trip, and didn't wish to leave him back home or something, mixing him in with my stupid babies, well, I went to visit my uncle Ralph out in California. Things were going great, until I was at the park one day, when Tommy and Zack, along with a crew of other babies, let's see, there was a one-year-old toddler with an inch of red hair on his head named Dil, that freckled four eyed kid Chuckie, some twins named Phil and Lil, a dark haired girl named Kimi, and a black haired boy named Jesse, along with Tommy and Zack, and I soon discovered that Bubble Gum Head, I mean, Rosie, was correct all along. Tommy was not only two-years-old, he was one tough two-year-old, and apparently, while my plan to give him nightscares worked, as a result of him moving in on my babies, destroying my ability to watch TV on the day my mommy was planning Rosie's birthday party during the Boston Marathon, all because Tommy Wommy didn't feel good and woosy little baby had to take his nappy, well, my plan to give him nightscares ended, when he and those other stupid babies out west, pulled my hair, tied my shoes together, forced medicine down my throat, claiming they'd give me a taste of my own medicine. Granted, I wasn't taking any medicine at the time, but babies know nothing, and eventually, causing me to nearly drown in the duck pond at their park, after tripping over my tied together shoelaces, thanks to Jesse. Anyway, later, I was rushed to the hopcickle, and I haven't seen those babies since. I'd love to meet this Angelica they were talking about though, and find out if she really is, nicer than me like they claimed, or if she's big and mean like Anthony over there claimed, but since Anthony chopped off all of her hair, hopefully, I'll meet the bald little girl the nextest time I head out to California to visit my uncle, and if her hair has grown back, well, maybe I'll have a bit of fun with her hair myself, once I check this little lady out. Yeah, I'll eventually find out what this Angelica person is made of, you'd better believe it!" Said Reggie with a huge evil grin on his face.

"Ok, well thank you to all of you who came in to interview Reggie today, you all asked some very good questions! Now, it's time to take a look at the texts, and see what kinds of questions have come in from the Rugrats, both, the ones upstairs in the observatory, and the ones out at Peter's castle in Richmond, Virginia." Said Celrock, as she pulled out her phone, noticing she had several text notifications on the phone, so opened up the messages.

"Ok Celrock, I'm ready whenever you're ready to read the text messages to me." Said Reggie, as the other toddlers got up from their seats, and walked single file out into the hallway, where some adults met up with the kids, and took them out of the building.

Once Reggie and Celrock were the only two left in the room, she read aloud the first question.

"Well, apparently, everyone up in the observatory claimed they had no questions for you, because they already know you, which makes a lot of sense, so I'll move on to Peter's text here, where the Rugrats out in California, I'm sure, have some questions." Said Celrock.

"Ok, what's the first question?" Reggie asked.

"The first question is from Angelica, and she asks, was there ever a time you got your dumb babies to wait on you, hand and foot?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Ah yes, there was. Back when I faked a broken leg to get attention, boy did I have Rosie's parents, Rosie, and her sister wrapped so tight around my little fingers, they were giving me everything I desired! Time to play on Mary's iPad, I ordered pizza, and the best part, getting Rosie's mommy to make me a Boston cream pie at two o'clock in the morning! It was beautiful!" Said Reggie.

"Ok, the next question is from Susie. She states here that she too will be starting kindergarten, and she's looking forward to learning how to write. Now she asks, what do you look forward to learning in kindergarten?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Ah, that's easy! I wanna learn how to read, so growed ups don't gots to read to me no more." Reggie replied.

"Ok, the next question is from Peter. He asks, had Tommy not thrown up all over the floor at Rosie's birthday party, do you think you would have made fun of him like you did?" Read aloud Celrock.

"I don't know, probably not, unless something else had occurred that gave me a reason to laugh at him. I mean really, he was hanging around Rosie, like those two babies really liked each other or something, and he just, seemed a bit too happy for my taste. I bet that kid thinks nothing bad can really happen to anybody. Well listen Tommy, or whatever your name is, the world we live in is a dark place, don't expect everything to go hunky dory all of the time, got it?" Snapped Reggie.

"Ok. Moving on. The next question is from Phil. He asks, do you like mud?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Not really. The only time I like mud, is when I'm throwing it at the babies to get them to leave me alone." Reggie replied.

"Ok, the next question is from Lil. She asks, do you prefer for your babies to get you cookies or candy, and out of the choice you picked, what's your favoritest?" Read aloud Celrock.

"I prefer candy, and my all time favorite candy is Milky Ways." Reggie replied.

"Ok, the next question is from Zack. He asks, do you play a musical instrument?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Nope, but I'd love to learn how to play the piano." Reggie replied.

"Cool! I play the piano." Said Celrock.

"Really? Neat!" Said Reggie.

"Yeah, it is." Said Celrock.

"So, what's the next question?" Reggie asked.

"The next question is from Kimi. She says, I know how you feel about your parents getting a divorce. I use to have my firstest mommy and daddy too, till something happened when I was really little, and me and my mommy, moved from Japan to Paris. Then she metted Chuckie and his daddy, and I've gots a daddy again. Do you wish for your mommy and daddy to get back together? Or would you prefer to just have your mommy and daddy separately, possibly ending up with step parents down the road?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Hmmm, well I don't wish to have step parents. In all of the books my mommy has read to me, step parents are meaner than my daddy when he's drunk that alcohol stuff. Even if my daddy is mean to me, when he's not drinking, he can be pretty nice, and he has taken me for rides in his airplane before, so, if I could, I'd rather have my mommy and daddy back together again." Said Reggie.

"Ok, the next question is from Jesse. He asks, do you have any pets?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Sure do, me and my mommy have a pet caneri named Mitsy. That's a type of bird, and Mitsy is a girl." Reggie replied.

"The next question is from Chuckie. And he asks, do you have a favoritest toy?" Read aloud Celrock.

"I did, my stuffed alligator, which got ruined over a year ago by Rosie and Mary, so now days, I keep on me my crayons and some paper, or a Captain Squash coloring book, as I love to color and draw pictures, and maybe someday when I'm all growed up, I'll draw my own comic books or make cartoons for the TV." Reggie replied.

"The next question is from Dil. And he asks, as far back as I can remember, I've always called Angelica, Yucky. Even though I'm now one-years-old, and know how to say her real name, I still call her Yucky, because I like doing it. Have any of the babies that you see to ever called you by a name other than your own?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Yep, when Rosie was born, until sometime after her firstest birthday, not long before Mary painted her hair, she always called me Meanie. It annoyed me to no end! And while I still don't care much for Rosie, at least now days, she calls me by my real name, as she's two-years-old, and as far as I can remember, she's been calling me by my real name at least since she was eighteen-months-old." Said Reggie.

"Ok, we have one more question, and this one is from Tommy. And he asks, if you could be nice to the babies for one day, would you do it?" Read aloud Celrock.

"Not a chance Pickled Shrimp Casarole. I know you consider little miss Rosie to be your precious sweetheart, but who says I've gotta listen to you? You're just a purple haired two-year-old freak of a baby, and maybe you got tough and beat me the lastest time I was out in your neck of the woods, but don't think you'll be so lucky next time. Just for asking the most ridiculous question on the planet, I'm gonna get you for this, so if I were you, I'd run and hide." Said Reggie, as he started chuckling evily, and ran out of the room down the hall, shouting at the top of his lungs, before Celrock could say anything.

Once Reggie's voice and footsteps could no longer be heard, Celrock turned her head in the direction of the cameras, before speaking up to say her goodbyes from Boston.

"Well everyone, this is the last OC we'll be interviewing from Boston. Please join me next time, when Gloria is interviewed, and she will be interviewed by Big Binky's little sister Emma, once I return to California, and we're once again, back with the original Rugrats, for what will most likely be at this time, the last and final chapter of this story. To the Confederate Public Broadcasting Station, this is Celrock, signing off. Goodnight everyone." Said Celrock, as she waved goodbye to the camera, and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall, she overheard the orchestra still rehearsing in the theater, overhearing David and the chipmunks talking very loudly over the orchestra.

"What are we gonna pay this orchestra with chestnut nuggets?" David asked at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry David, I can't understand a word you're saying!" Shouted Alvin.

"You can't understand a word I'm saying, you can't understand a word I'm saying. Orchestra would you please go home?" David shouted impatiently at the top of his lungs.

And that was the last of what Celrock overheard of Alvin and the Chipmunks and their orchestra, as she reached the exit of the building, stepping out into the cool night air. And once she disappeared into the night, the picture faded to black.

And this, ends chapter 7. Gloria's interview will be coming up in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: The brief appearances and tid bits of Alvin and the Chipmunks and that orchestra, were taken from a song called Alvin's Orchestra, which I was listening to earlier today, as I have it in my music library on the computer, inspiring that funny bit. If you've never heard the song before, it's quite funny. Anyway, you all take care, and, I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 8 of this story available, but hopefully, it will show up sometime soon.


	8. Gloria

Author's Note: I do apologize for it being a century since I last updated this story, but here we finally are, with the last and final chapter of this story at this time. Maybe down the road, if I should think of any other original characters or OC's, maybe I'll return with bonus chapters to introduce them, but for right now, this will be the final chapter of this story, so, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8, Gloria

The theater in Yucaipa, California came into view, as the Rugrats, Peter, Zack, and Jesse all sat down in seats, waiting for the last character to be introduced. All of the sudden, the curtin was drawn back on the stage, to reveal Celrock, wearing a turquoise blue buttondown short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink sneakers, with her hair pulled back in a bright yellow ponytail.

"Good evening everybody, it feels good to be back in Yucaipa, California, to introduce the last and final original character to be interviewed at this time." Said Celrock, as she smiled out at the audience.

"And now, let me introduce to you all, Gloria, who will be interviewed by Emma, from the Rugrats episode, He Saw, She Saw!" Exclaimed Celrock, as two little girls walked out on stage.

On the right, and sitting down in the red toddler sized chair, came Emma. She still had golden brown hair, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pink jumper, just like she wore in that episode of Rugrats. Next to her on her left, and taking a seat in the blue toddler chair, was Gloria. She looked slightly younger than Emma, as Emma was now three-years-old, one year older than she was in the Rugrats episode, as all of the rugrats were one year older from their days on Rugrats, but this little girl who took a seat in the blue toddler chair was none other than Gloria. She looked to be around Dil's age, which would be age one at this point, and had light blond hair, with a turquoise bow in her hair. She was wearing a turquoise jumper to match her bow, a light blue short sleeve shirt beneath her jumper, and black shoes on her feet.

"Hi, I'm Gloria, that's right, the name's Gloria, and don't you forget it!" Snapped Gloria.

Emma looked nervously at the one-year-old toddler.

"Uh, um, hi, I'm, uh, well, I'm Emma." Said Emma shyly.

"Well what's your deal? How do you know these diaper snots down in the audience here?" Gloria asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Well, I, uh, I metted Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil at the park one day. Chuckie approached me on the see saw, and I asked if he wanted to go see saw with me, and at first, he declined. Then, we discovered that we both had lots in common, as like Chuckie, I'm ascared of a lot of stuff. Well, we had fun, until my big brother, everybody calls him Big Binky, cuz he still sucks on his pacifier, well, he came over and chased Chuckie away. This lefted me very sad, but then, Chuckie founded me by the bushes, and we got to play together while Chuckie's friends kept my brother away. Me and Chuckie founded a smaller playground, where Chuckie pushed me on the swings, until my brother founded us. Ascared, me and Chuckie hided in a whole, where some ants attacked us. Chuckie crouched down and I climbed on top of him to get out of the whole, escaping the ants. Upon seeing this, my brother was happy that Chuckie saved me, and we got to play together for the rest of the day." Explained Emma.

"Well that's nice. I know those stupid babies from some apple picking festival at the park. You see, they're not as nice as you might think. I went to play on the monkey bars, only to find two twins up there, and a baby about my age with an inch of strawberry red hair on his head. They were obviously, trying to help him climb the monkey bars, but don't the babies know that everything at the playground belongs to me? Well, apparently not. At the time, I had bossed my older sister Prudence into getting me a worm, but she insisted I only eat apples. So I got the twin babies, Phil and Lil, to give me some wormies, and in the process of doing so, they let go of the smaller baby, I believe his name is Dil, well, they caused him to fall off of the monkey bars, landing on his head. Don't believe me, just read chapter 5 of Celrock's story, The Terribelest Two's to learn what I'm talking about. Anyway, I guess those babies didn't like what I did, cuz some older girl with blond hair dumped sand on my head, and then, we all ran through the apple festival, where I ended up head to head with some olderer kid with black hair named Bobby in a mud puddle. We threw mud at each other, until our mommies stopped us, and my mommy took me home, where I got a bath, and I haven't run into these babies ever since." Explained Gloria.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but didn't a similar situation where you tricked Phil and Lil to drop Dil on his head happen in another story out here on Fan Fiction as well?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah, chapter 24 of Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's by DemonAloisTrancy. In that story, I gotted my arm broked, read it to learn more, as I don't wish to relive that painful experience." Replied Gloria.

"Ok, uh, so how old are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm one-years-old, and can't wait to turn two." Gloria replied.

"And why can't you wait to turn two?" Emma asked.

"Because I'll be biggerer, and that will make babies only respect me more. My big sister Prudence use to be the boss of everyone, until some baby with no hair blew bubble gum in her hair, causing her to become a vegetarian, and not be mean to babies no more. Once I hit my firstest birthday, my sister toldid me that if I was gonna make it in this world, I've gots to be tough, and not let anybody push me around. So I decided to be mean to everybody on the playground, including my sister, as when I'm not at the park, I've gots my older sister doing stuff for me." Gloria explained.

"So who are your mommy and daddy?" Emma asked.

"My mommy's name is Molly, and she takes me and my sister to the park, but when she doesn't have time for that, she is usually at home, at her compooper, working for some website called Amazon. Not sure what she does, but it must be really hard work cuz she's at her compooper a lot." Said Gloria.

"And your daddy?" Emma asked.

"My daddy's name is John, and we don't see him very often, cuz he's called a conducter, and he rides the rails, making trains go up and down the tracks. Right now, my daddy's busy conducting something called The Brendletown Express, where it goes by different landmarks, he tells me there's water spouts that make the shape of a heart, and some rock or something that's in the shape of an asparigus, but it goes to Brendletown, which I guess is some old country place or something. I've never been there so don't know about it, but daddy says the train ride is eighteen hours each way, and most peoples who ride it, are on it overnight." Explained Gloria.

"Do you gots any other brothers and sisters other than Prudence?" Emma asked.

"No, but my mommy just recently gotted pregnant with another baby, and I might be getting a baby brother. Just what I need, another baby." Gloria replied with a sigh.

"I think babies are cute! I wish I had another brother or sister who was younger than me, but I don't. Just gots one older brother, my big brother, Big Binky." Emma replied.

"Oh, I see." Gloria said.

"So, besides picking on babies, and playing at the park, what else do you like to do?" Emma asked.

"I like playing with my dollies and watching TV. My favoritest shows are Cynthia P.I. and Miss Stephanie's Happy House." Said Gloria.

"And my lastest question for you is, what do you hope to do when you're all growed up?" Emma asked.

"Hmmm, well, I'd like to be President of the world, but if that don't work out, I wanna do the work my mommy does, as being on a compooper all day, sounds like lots of fun!" Said Gloria excitedly.

"Well, thank you Emma for coming out here to interview Gloria." Said Celrock, as she came over to the red toddler chair, and escorted Emma off stage, to where Big Binky was waiting back stage to take his little sister out of the building.

Once Celrock got Emma reunited with her older brother, and heading out of the building to meet up with their parents, she came back on stage to join Gloria, and the audience of Rugrats, Peter, Jesse, and Zack.

"Ok everybody, each of you have time to ask Gloria one question." Said Celrock.

Peter decided to go first.

"Gloria, you say your daddy conducts the Brendletown Express. Me and my friends have been on that train before, and when we went on it, as we took this train trip to celebrate Tommy and Dil's maternal grandparents second honeymoon, there was a train robber on the loose. Was your daddy conducting the train when that was reported?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't think so, as it was only lastest week that he started conducting The Brendletown Express, and if he had to fool with you and a bunch of diaper snot babies, he'd probably remember that, as you all seem like trouble makers to me, that would leave the train in a huge mess, not staying with your mommies and daddies like you're spose to." Said Gloria with a grin.

"Hey, my WahWah went missing, I had to get him back." Shouted Chuckie from the audience.

"Oh, and I suppose four eyes gots a question for me?" Gloria asked teasingly.

"Hey!" Chuckie snapped.

"Gloria that wasn't very nice." Said Celrock.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Gloria muttered.

"Chuckie? Do you have a question for Gloria?" Celrock asked.

"Oh all right, I'll ask a question. Uh, Gloria, you say your sister gotted bubble gum in her hair by a bald baby at the playground, and as a result, quit eating junk food and became a vegetarian. She didn't use to be called, the Junk Food Kid, did she?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, she did. And for your information, I'm the Bumble Bee, so look out." Said Gloria.

"Cuz, me and Tommy know your sister. And it was Tommy who blew that bubble gum in her hair cuz she wasn't being very nice." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, well, nice going Tommy, but fair warning. You'll never blow bubble gum into my hair, cuz I won't let you." Said Gloria.

"Oh, so there's a baby out there who knows how to be mean to other babies. Have you ever done anything to trick your parents too?" Angelica asked.

"Nope, cuz I'm too little to be understood by growed ups. But when I'm biggerer, I'm gonna be mean to growed ups just like I am to babies now." Said Gloria.

"Gloria, wouldn't you rather be nice to people?" Susie asked.

"Nice? Nice? No way! Nice is boring! I like being mean on the inside, and looking prettiful on the outside, tricking babies into thinking I'm a sweet little girl to play with, until they're in my way, making me have to get tough, getting those other babies out of my way." Snapped Gloria.

"Do you ever have pillow fights with your sister?" Jesse asked.

"Sure do, all of the time! Me and my sister Prudence share a room, and we love having pillow fights late at night. Of course, I usually win, and one time, even though I was the one to throw a coatrack at the window breaking it, everybody thought my sister did it, getting her putted into time out. So, I take my answer back on Angelica's question. I have tricked the growed ups, but so far, I've only done it once, as after that, my sister stopped having pillow fights with me." Said Gloria.

"Do you still eat wormies?" Lil asked.

"And still play in the mud?" Phil asked.

"Phillip, I believe she's spose to answer my question firstest before answering yours." Said Lil.

"No she isn't, Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Yes she is, Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Guys, guys, or should I call you, the monkey bar steeling twins. I can answer both of your questions in just one word. Yes, yes, I do still eat wormies and I do still play in the mud. There, satisfied?" Snapped Gloria.

"Yes." Muttered Phil and Lil with a sigh, very unappreciative of Gloria's attitude.

"Besides the monkey bars, what else do you like to play on at the park?" Kimi asked.

"I love everything! But next to playing on the monkey bars, I love playing on the slide." Gloria replied.

"What do you hope to learn about when you're big enough to go to school?" Zack asked.

"I wanna learn how to count my numbers correctly. I can count, but it never comes out in the order my sister does it in. She goes to kindergarten now, and she knows how to count really good. She tries to teachers me, but I guess, I'm just, too impatient to sit still long enough to learn. Hopefully, I'll be able to learn it when I'm olderer and can go to school." Said Gloria.

"I've gots a question. Why did you make Phil and Lil drop me on my head?" Dil asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question. Because I wanted my monkey bars back, and you guys were in my way. I also wanted wormies, and was going to do anything to get them." Snapped Gloria.

"Uh, Gloria, I don't gots a question, but I do gots a request." Said Tommy.

"What is that?" Gloria asked.

"You apologize for making Phil and Lil drop my little brother on his head." Demanded Tommy.

That one-year-old baby with the inch of strawberry red hair on his head that those twins dropped at the playground is your brother?" Gloria asked.

"Uh huh. And, I bet you didn't know this. I was the one to send bubble gum into your sister's face, after she hurted our new friend Belenda the day before." Said Tommy.

Gloria stood up from her chair on stage, as she put her hands on her hips, staring nervously at the purple haired two-year-old toddler down in the audience.

"Uh, my sister says you were bald. You're lying." Said Gloria.

"No, I'm not." Tommy replied.

"Ok then, you're one, right? Or at least that's what my sister toldid me." Said Gloria.

"I was when that happened, yes, but I'm two now, and I don't appreciate anybody being mean to my little brother. Now apologize." Demanded Tommy.

"Or what? Is the woosy two-year-old gonna spit bubble gum in my hair? Not a chance." Scoffed Gloria.

Tommy glaired at Gloria, an angry expression on his face. Gloria stared back at Tommy, more nervous than ever, as she took a few deep breaths before responding. Not wishing to get clobbered by Dil's older brother, having to witness what her older sister went through nearly a year and a half ago now, she took a deep breath and did the most difficult thing she's ever done in her short little life.

"Uh, um, I'm, so,sor,r,r,sorry for making Phil and Lil drop Dil on his head. I should have gone and founded somewhere else to play, and not hurted him. And after what I've learndid here today, I'm not gonna mess with you or your brother no more. I don't want bubble gum in my hair. My sister tells me her hair had to be cut off, and it was barely back to the length it was before you attacked her around the time I was born." Said Gloria.

Tommy's expression changed, as he let out a small smile.

"Do you really promise to leave me and Dilly alone?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise. Cuz if I don't, you'll ruin my hair." Said Gloria.

"Well, ok, we forgive you then." Said Tommy.

Dil nodded, agreeing with his brother.

Just then, prudence walked out on stage, where she walked up to her younger sister.

"It's time to go Gloria." Said Prudence.

"Ok, well, bye. It was nice to meet you guys, and, I know where I'm not wanted." Said Gloria, as she took her sister's hand, and the two of them, walked off stage.

At that moment, Celrock returned to the stage, to give the final word, before ending the show.

"Well everybody, we thank you all for coming out here to our special stage to meet all of these terrific characters. May they continue to have a successful future out here on Fan Fiction in future stories to come, and with that, I bid you all, farewell, and goodnight." Said Celrock, as she took a bow, and the curtins drew to a close, as the Rugrats, Peter, Jesse, and Zack, all clapped and cheered in the audience.

The End


	9. Buffy

Author's Note: A while ago, I had plans to end this story at eight chapters, as you saw the conclusion more or less at that time back in late July of 2015, but since then, I thought up two more original characters, and meant to put those chapters out sometime late last year, like in November or December, but as you've seen, time more or less, got away from me. However, on top of that, Boris Yeltsin sent me several more original character profiles over the 2016 summer season, and while I doubt if I'll feature them all in this story, the chapter I'm about to present here will introduce the OC of his I know for sure will play a major role in a future chapter of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), while chances are most of the other OC's he's given me, will be mostly cameos, but it's quite possible that the character being presented in this chapter, will talk a little bit about some of the other OC's, especially if they're related to them, and or close friends with them. With that said, let's move on, to chapter 9, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9, Buffy

A bright red curtin closing off a stage was pulled back to reveal Boris Yeltsin, wearing his signature plad buttondown shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Good afternoon boys and girls, and to King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, it is I, Boris Yeltsin, here to present to you all, another OC of mine." Boris Yeltsin announced to the audience, as the toddlers sitting in the seats down below, clapped and cheered.

Sitting before him were of course, Susie, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Dil, and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, all eager to see who the new OC was, and who from their past on Rugrats, would be interviewing them. Once the applause died down, Boris Yeltsin cleared his throat and continued his introduction.

"Allow me to introduce to you all, my OC, Buffy Summers, and interviewing her will be Gabriel Lasky, from the season 5 Rugrats episode, Fugitive Tommy." Boris Yeltsin announced, as the two toddlers entered stage left, and walked over to the two plastic blue and red toddler chairs sitting across from one another in the middle of the stage.

Seeing that it had been two years since Gabriel made his appearance on Rugrats, he still had blond hair, but all of his baby teeth had come in by now, and the three-year-old still dressed like Tommy, only now, he not only wore the plain light blue t-shirt, but a pair of dark blue shorts to match, white socks, and black sneakers. Coming in shortly behind him was a little girl, around the same age. She had light blond hair pulled back into a single ponytail with a blue ribbon, wearing a blue t-shirt to match, a pink jumper, white ankle high socks, and pink tennis shoes that matched her jumper. She also had blue eyes, which complimented her outfit quite nicely. The little girl sat down in the blue toddler chair, while Gabriel sat down in the red chair, and Boris Yeltsin had moved over to stage right at this point, to allow the audience to see the toddler being interviewed.

"Hello, my name's Buffy." Buffy greeted.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel introduced himself, reaching out to shake Buffy's hand, which she reached out and shook.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said.

"Thank you." Gabriel replied.

"So, we're required to ask you this, before you ask me some questions. How do you know the Rugrats?" Buffy asked.

Gabriel got a small knot in his stomach, as a look of guilt crossed his face, remembering back to that day at the park, when he accompanied his grandfather to an afternoon of gaming with the McNulty's grandfather and the Pickles grandfather. Part of him didn't want to go that day, mainly because his teeth were bothering him so much, but his grandfather was watching him for the afternoon, thus, not having any choice in the matter. After taking a few deep breaths, he spoke up and began his story.

"Well I don't know everybody out there in the audience. Only Tommy. Though he's sure grown since we last metted, gots a nice head of dark purple hair I see, and his clothes still match mine, but that day at the park wasn't a very happy day. You see Buffy, I'm normally not a bad kid, but on this particular day, I was getting some new teeth, and they were bothering me something awful. The only thing that helped, was biting on stuff to help them feel better. I ran into Teddy McNulty, the youngest of the brothers. He was playing with a fun ball, which to me, looked like something good to chew on. He fell over, and not being able to resist my urge, I bit on it and ran away, not wishing to get caught by his older brother Timmy, who could be quite mean at times. I also finished some animal cookies I had in my diaper at the time, but that only made me thirsty, and I ran into Tommy, where he even asked me why did I do that to my ball, seeing the broken ball in my hand. Tommy had dropped his bottle, after managing to get the cover off, and before he could pick it up, I bit the nipple off and had me a drink of milk to wash down the cookie crumbs. He was obviously, not happy about what I did, but I didn't care. I left him there with the ball, and snuck off to hide, feeling guilty about what I did, not being sure of how to tell Tommy or the McNulty boys what I had done. Unfortunately, I left Tommy there to get framed, and eventually, they all found me, and were pretty mad. Boy was I thankful that despite breaking Teddy's ball, he wasn't mad at me, and understood how I felt once I explained myself, as he, too, was starting to get teeth, and knew how much it hurt. So the broken ball soon became our newest teething toy for both of us, and I guess in the end, we all got along, I just wish I hadn't done what I did, leaving Tommy to get in trouble for doing something he never did in the first place. And to Tommy out there in the audience, I'm sorry I left you to get in trouble." Gabriel said.

"It's okay Gabriel, besides, it happened a long time ago." Tommy replied.

Gabriel smiled at him, before turning his attention back to Buffy to finish the interview.

"Now then, I believe it's time for me to ask you some questions, and after telling that story, do you recall having trouble with teeth pain as a baby?" Gabriel asked.

"Actually, I do. I was probably about a-year-old too, and I made my older sister Dawn, who was six at the time, and my mommy Joyce, very upset. Me and my sister had a playroom, and I kept chewing on the hand of her favorite doll, until one day, I finally chewed it off, and she was very upset with me. I don't think she spoke to me for an entire week, or at least, it felt that long to a small baby like me, and I felt bad, cuz like you, I was simply, in pain. I didn't mean to hurt anything I chewed on, including one of the baskets my mommy had made for an upcoming art show that she had worked really hard on. Boy was she pretty upset with me for chewing off the handles on it, as she had worked so hard on it. I even tried to glue the handles back together, but I got more glue on the carpet than where it needed to go, only getting in more trouble. Only thing I recall after that, was lots of things being put up high out of my reach, and being left to only play with teething rings and my baby toys. Luckily, the pain eventually went away, and once I wasn't chewing on stuff anymore, I guess my mommy and sister finally forgave me, though I wish they could have understood me when I was that little, but back then, my words only sounded like baby babble to them." Buffy said.

"I remember those days. We could talk to other babies, but not growed ups. Glad everything turned out okay in the end though, and that the days of teething are long behind us." Gabriel said.

"Me too." Buffy replied.

"So, you mention having a mommy and an older sister. What about your daddy?" Gabriel asked.

Buffy looked away for a minute, as a frown came to her face.

"I don't have a daddy." Buffy replied.

"How come?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I just don't gots one. Maybe someday, my mommy or sister will tell me what happened to him." Buffy replied, looking about ready to cry.

"I see this is hard for you, so let's move on. What story will you be mostly involved in on Fan Fiction?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm one of those kid's classmates in Miss Weamer's preschool class, which everybody can read about in the soon to be continuing story, of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). There's going to be an episode called, Buffy's Secret, where Kimi, she's the little Japanese looking girl down in the audience with dark hair pulled back into three pigtails, who's the little sister of Chuckie, he's the little boy out there with the long red messy hair and glasses, well, she sleeps over and learns a secret of mine. I tell her not to tell everybody, but then, everybody at school finds out, and, well, better not say what else happens, as it might spoil it, but the plot is going to be an homage to one of the lesser liked episodes of a show my older sister likes called Hey Arnold, and for me, I actually like it, cuz I side with Iggy quite nicely in that episode. I didn't like how it ended though, and not to worry, the situation I go through with Kimi will end very differently, but still, I play a major role in an upcoming chapter of that story, hince, why I was brought here today by my mommy and older sister to have this interview." Buffy explained.

"I see. Interesting." Gabriel said.

"I'm curious, what's your involvement been like on this, Fan Fiction thing?" Buffy asked.

"Sadly, we one-shot characters from Rugrats, get forgotten. And who can blame the authors out here reading this piece. Why would anybody want to include somebody in their stories, who left Tommy to get in trouble? I mean, I was so much, a bad guy during that episode, even though by nature, I'm not mean, that I don't blame the fans and authors out here, for completely forgetting all about me." Gabriel replied with a sigh.

"I see." Buffy replied.

"So Buffy, moving on to my nextest question, what do you like to do for fun?" Gabriel asked.

"When the weather's nice, I love to play outside. I love doing things with my older sister. Thanks to her, I already know how to jump rope and I can sort of, play Hopscotch, when I remember the rules." Buffy said.

"Cool! I like playing outside too. I love playing in the sandbox, and playing ball. Yes, I actually play with them now, they're not chew toys no more." Gabriel said.

Just then, Boris Yeltsin chimed in with an announcement.

"Uh, Gabriel, your time's almost up, so you can ask one more question, as your grandfather will be here shortly to pick you up." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Thank you Boris Yeltsin." Gabriel said, turning in his direction, before turning his attention back to Buffy to ask her his last and final question.

"So, you say you go to preschool at the community center and are in Miss Weamer's class with the Rugrats that are out in the audience. Did you enter her class at the beginning of the school year, not knowing nobody? Or were you lucky enough to have a few friends in her class?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh I have plenty of friends in her class. There's my friend, Clover Baker, my friend, Alex Vasquez, though she's technically too little to go to preschool, but on, bring your sibling to school day, since my big sister couldn't get out of school for the day because she had been out the week before as a result of a bad reaction to a Flu shot, I got to take Alex to school with me, which she enjoyed, as she misses me most days while I'm at school, and she's looking forward to going to preschool someday when she's biggerer, so I'm glad I could show her what preschool will be like. Then there's my friend, Santana Fabray, who was adopted, along with two of her younger sisters, and she has a third younger sister who was born into the family by their mommy. Unfortunately, not a lot of people like her mommy, cuz she looks pretty young. My family only knows them because Santanna's mommy did something called a internship for my mommy once at the art museum, and I metted Santana one day while playing with Alex at the park, as Alex is friends with Santana's little sister Rachel, and Tara, the little sister of my big sister Dawn's bestest friend, Willow, yeppers, they're both eight-years-old now and go to school together, Tara's one, and she's good friends with Santana and Rachel's baby sister Beth. Oh yeah, and sometimes, when my big sister and Willow have school projects to work on, they sometimes bring home this boy from school named John Philby. I don't know him all that well, but he thinks I'm sweet. Unfortunately, he's sometimes hard to understand, and even my sister and Willow find him hard to understand, cuz he's from somewhere across the ocean. I think my sister toldid me he's British, whatever that is." Buffy explained.

"And finally, do you get along with your friends just as well at school as you do outside of school?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I do, and it's great to be going to preschool with friends of mine I know so well." Buffy replied.

Just then, Gabriel heard footsteps come out on stage, and felt a hand rest on the back of his shoulder. Startled, he quickly turned around to see his grandfather standing before him behind the chair.

"Gabriel, time to go." Grandpa Lasky said.

"Okay grandpa." Gabriel replied, standing up from his chair.

"It was nice to meet you Gabriel, and thank you for talking to me. I hope we can meet again sometime." Buffy said.

"Maybe we'll see each other at the park sometime. Sadly, I don't go to preschool as I spend most days with my grandpa. I'm looking forward to kindergarten in another couple of years though when I'm a bit olderer." Gabriel said.

"Well thank you for coming in Gabriel to interview Buffy." Boris Yeltsin said.

"No problem Boris Yeltsin." Gabriel said with a smile, before turning towards back stage, and taking his grandfather's hand, and walking off stage.

"Goodbye everyone." Grandpa Lasky said.

"Goodbye." Everybody in the audience said, before Buffy turned her attention out to the audience.

"Okay, it's now time for each of our audience members to ask Buffy one question each, before I send her older sister in here to get her to take her home, and I clear the stage for Celrock to return, and introduce her other two OC's to you guys." Boris Yeltsin announced.

"Okay, so, who wants to go firstest?" Buffy asked.

"I will. What's your favorite Disney movie?" Peter asked.

"I love Lilo and Stitch, because for one, it takes place in Hawaii, some place I've always wanted to go, and two, I love the bond that Lilo and Stitch form as friends throughout the movie." Buffy replied.

"What would you like to do when you grow up?" Susie asked.

"I think I'd like to be an artist, like my mommy, or maybe a gardner, and own my own flower shop." Buffy replied.

"So Buffy, what's the big secret you're gonna get given away at preschool?" Angelica asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question." Buffy replied.

"You answer it, or else!" Angelica threatened, throwing a clinched fist in Buffy's direction on stage.

Peter, who was sitting two seats over, reached out his hand, and slapped Angelica hard on her stretched out wrist.

"Outch! Hey! What was that for?" Angelica griped.

"Young lady, you know we're suppose to be kind to our fellow OC's." Peter reminded her.

The five-year-old blond simply growled at the king, and slumped back in her seat, staring down at the floor the rest of the time.

"Uh, Buffy, while you don't member ever having a daddy, do you ever dream about one sometimes? Before I learndid about my mommy, I use to dream about her, developing my love of flowers and butterflies." Chuckie said.

Buffy put a finger up to her lips and thought about this for a few minutes, before answering Chuckie's question.

"No, can't say that I have." Buffy replied, looking sad.

"What's your favoritest food?" Kimi asked.

"I love chocolate ice cream!" Buffy replied happily.

"Do you like Reptar?" Phil asked.

"He's okay, but I like Cynthia more." Buffy replied.

"What's your favoritest holiday? Mine's Christmas." Lil asked.

"Hmmm, I guess, mine would have to be Christmas too, cuz I get to decorate the Christmas tree with my big sister Dawn, and get lots of presents from Santa Clause!" Buffy replied.

"Are you ever gonna forgive me for blabbing your secret all over preschool?" Jesse asked.

Buffy gave Jesse a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never!" Buffy snapped, crossing her arms.

Jesse looked down at the floor, feeling bad.

"Do you have any pets?" Zack asked.

"Nope, would love to get a kitty cat though, but my mommy isn't interested in getting us a pet." Buffy replied.

"Have you ever thought about getting a pretend pet?" Tommy asked.

"I have, but it just, doesn't sound as much fun as a real one, so usually, put the thought out of my mind." Buffy replied.

"What's your favorite book to have read to you at bedtime?" Dil asked.

"Oh that's easy! My mommy will read me the story of Cinderella. It makes me feel grateful I don't got an evil step mommy and evil step sisters." Buffy replied.

"My daddy read me that story right after I gotted my new mommy and little sister in Paris, and I was worried that I'd become Finsterella, specially since nobody had toldid me about a party my family was having welcoming my mommy and sister, but I'm glad it was only a dream, and that the party turndid out great, even if my fairy Bob brother didn't help me like the fairy bob mother helps Cinderella in the story book." Chuckie said.

"Well what did your fairy bob brother tell you?" Buffy asked.

"Oh he toldid me that if I could stop my daddy from marrying that coocoo lady in Paris, I could do anything. So I snuck off, only to find no car in the garage. Luckily, Kimi founded me, claiming she was my fairy bob sister, and tooked me to the backyard where there was a party after all." Chuckie replied.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out." Buffy said.

"Me too Buffy." Chuckie replied with a smile.

Just then, an alarm sounded on Boris Yeltsin's wrist watch. He turned it off and scooted over towards center stage where Buffy was still sitting.

"Well Buffy, that alarm means it's time for you to be going." Boris Yeltsin said, just as footsteps were heard, and soon, a slightly taller figure, wearing a white blouse, black skirt, with long brown hair flowing freely down her back and blue eyes, came on to the stage.

Buffy turned and recognized the girl who was standing to the left of her instantly.

"Hi Dawnie." Buffy greeted happily.

Dawn blushed a deep shade of red, looking embarrassed.

"Buffy! You're not suppose to call me by my nickname in public." Dawn scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Buffy quickly apologized.

"It's okay. Anyway, it's time to go to our ballet class." Dawn said, helping Buffy to her feet and taking her hand.

"Bye!" All of the toddlers except for Jesse and Angelica, called out in the audience in unison.

"Bye guys, see you at preschool, well, except for Susie, Angelica, and Dil, cuz you're either in kindergarten, or too little to go to school, and Peter, guess I'll see you the nextest time you come to pick up my friends, or on school helper day." Buffy said.

"Goodbye Buffy, have fun with your sister at ballet class." Peter said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks Peter." Buffy said, before walking off stage with her sister.

At this point, Boris Yeltsin stood in center stage, blocking the two toddler chairs, as he pulled out a Braille index card out of his pants pocket, and read it over.

"So, who's nextest?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I will be disappearing, and returning the stage to Celrock, where she'll be introducing you all to her OC, Zadon, who will be interviewed by Freddie." Boris Yeltsin replied.

And with that, the red curtins came down, and the screen faded to black.

And this, ends chapter 9.

Author's Note: Rugrats episodes referenced in this chapter, were obviously, Fugitive Tommy from season 5, from Gabriel's point of view, and the story that Chuckie told towards the end was a reference to the season 7 Rugrats episode, Finsterella. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and be looking for more, coming soon.


	10. Zadon

Author's Note: Sorry for my lack of updates lately. I guess, between everything going on this week, plus, having trouble figuring out a last name for the OC I'm about to introduce in this chapter, as well as his younger sister, which will be introduced in the next chapter, though you actually already know a little bit about these two OC's, if you've read my 2 chapter story, Days in the Life of Dil Pickles, but anyway, now that I've come up with a last name for these two OC's, I can finally present to you all, the next two chapters of this story! So with that said, here we go!

Chapter 10, Zadon

The red curtin went up on stage to reveal Celrock, wearing a turquoise blue sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, pink sneakers, and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail made up of a bright yellow scrunchy.

"Hello boys and girls." Celrock cheerfully greeted to the young toddlers, consisting of the original Rugrats characters, Zack, and Jesse, along with their babysitter and companion, Peter down in the audience.

Everybody clapped and cheered, as Celrock flashed them all a smile.

"It's great to be back everybody, and today, we have one of my original characters, followed by his little sister, to introduce to all of you, and our lovely readers out there in Fan Fiction Land. Zadon, Freddie, please come out on stage." Celrock called back stage, as two little boys came out and approached the small plastic red and blue toddler chairs that sat in the middle.

Standing next to the red chair was Freddie from the season 6 Rugrats episode, Opposits Attract. Just as expected, the young now four-year-old toddler, as everybody was two years older than they were on the series, still had blond hair, and he still preferred to wear white sneakers, an orange shirt, and blue overalls. He stood there, looking very nervous, as he had never done interviews before, and while he was very much Chuckie's alter ego as we learned in the episode, he was a lot more superstitious than Chuckie, making his fears seem much worse because he let his imagination really get the best of him, or possibly older bullies making up stuff at the park. In other words, good thing he never met Angelica, or people would never hear the end of it.

Standing next to him by the blue chair, was another little boy of about age three. He had dark brown messy hair on top of his head, sticking up in every which direction similarly to how Chuckie's red hair stuck up, but unlike Chuckie, he didn't wear glasses. He did however, wear a light gray short sleeve plain t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, white ankle high socks, and he wore bright red shoes identical to Chuckie's, only his had black laces instead of white ones. And this little boy, was none other than, Zadon Hannigon.

"Go on you two, take a seat." Celrock encouraged.

Freddie looked nervously from Celrock over to the seat of his red chair, trembling nervously.

"I don't know if I should. What if my weight gives out, and the chair breaks." Freddie said.

"Now Freddie, not to worry, you're just the right size for that chair." Celrock said.

"But what if there's a piece of gum stuck to the seat? I don't want to get any stuck on the bottom of my pants, or worser, I'm stuck to the chair, having to carry it on my bottom forever." Freddie said nervously.

"Freddie, I assure you, the chair is clean. Please, take your seat." Celrock said, starting to grow impatient.

Freddie took his seat in the red chair, while Zadon did the same in the blue chair. Zadon could be shy and nervous, but he was more like Chuckie than Freddie, and very opposite from Tommy where his sibling relationship was concerned.

"Okay, let the interview, begin!" Celrock said, as she moved off to the side of the stage, so the audience could get a clear view of the toddlers.

Freddie and Zadon stared at one another for several minutes in silence, not saying anything, as both boys, took several deep breaths, to get themselves calmed down, and prepared to do this interview.

"Hi, I'm Zadon." Zadon said, sticking out his hand for Freddie to shake.

"I'm Freddie." Freddie replied, reaching out his hand and shaking Zadon's.

"Uh, don't mind me, I'm just, a little bit, nervous." Zadon said.

"I've been nervous ever since my mommy toldid me of this." Freddie said.

"Well, we're not gonna get nowhere if we just, sit here, staring at one another nervously the whole time, so, better get started." Zadon said.

"Uh, okay. At least, we're sitting in these comfortable chairs, where nothing bad can happen, so, I think you're spose to ask the firstest question." Freddie said.

"Yep, I am. So, how do you know the Rugrats?" Zadon asked.

"Well, I only know Tommy and Chuckie, as we met at the park one day. Chuckie may get ascared of things, but I don't think he's nearly as ascared of stuff as I am, as he don't mind playing in sandboxes, and thought I was crazy to believe in sand lizards. I recall meeting some twins that poured water on their ants, or rather, they claimed I got them wet, I don't member everything now, I just, recall being upset when they got all wet, thinking it makes them gigantic. I metted Tommy when Sam had trouble getting me unstuck from the rope ladder, as he helped me get unstuck, but then, Chuckie went off to play with him, and I went off to play with Sam, cuz, well, we're bestest friends, and I haven't seem them again, well, until today, I recognize Chuckie out there in the audience." Freddie explained, pointing to Chuckie down in the audience.

"Okay, very interesting." Zadon commented.

"So, ever been on Fan Fiction before?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, in a story called, Days in the Life of Dil Pickles, and I'll be appearing in future chapters of Pre-School Daze (Reboot), well, at least, during part of season one anyway, and you'll learn more as to why I don't finish out the entire season when we get there." Zadon said, looking disappointed.

"How come?" Freddie Asked.

"Well, not to spoil much, but I was sadly, born with a broked heart. Not the kind that gets broked cuz you don't gots nobody to love on Valentine's Day, or what growed ups call a broked heart when they start crying, but the heart itself. I don't quite understand what's exactly wrong with me, seeing I'm only three-years-old, but I guess, my heart was only formed with three chambers or something like that. It makes it harder for it to work right, and I've been in and out of hopcickles, all my life." Zadon explained.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Freddie asked.

"Well, not exactly. Well okay, the onliest way they can fix my broked heart, is by getting me a new one. I've gots to have something called surgery, which sounds really scary to me, but right now, I'm on a waiting list, till they can get me a new heart. Still though, I'm really ascared that it won't work out, cuz not sure if you guys know this, but the heart allows us to well, be alive. If it stops beating, that's it, you go bye bye." Zadon said.

Freddie looked about ready to faint in his chair by hearing this news.

"Uh… Uh… I hope I don't ever gotta get surgery." Freddie commented.

"Well is anything on you broken?" Zadon asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Freddie replied, shaking his head.

"Well then, you'll be okay then." Zadon said, trying to reassure his interviewer.

Freddie took a few deep breaths, before going on to ask his next question, not wishing to be petrified again.

"Okay, okay, let's see, nextest question. What's your family like?" Freddie asked.

"Well, my family is okay I guess. I've gots a daddy named Richard. We use to live in a place called Alaska, where he ran dog sled races. Sadly, my mommy Katie, who wears a lot of pink and blue and use to look really big, wasn't doing so well when we were about to accept a new baby in my family. She's gots lots of problems, and as a result, after my little sister was hbrought by the stork, mommy had to undergo some kind of surgery, I think they call it, acid by gas surgery." Zadon started to explain, before Celrock corrected him.

"Correction Zadon, that's, gastric bypass surgery." Celrock corrected.

"Yeah, what she said. Anyways, not sure what all they do, but ever since my mommy had her surgery, she eats much smaller portions, and right after she came home from the hopcickle, my sister was barely eating solid foods at this time, and I was only a-year-old, well, mommy was eating baby food too." Zadon said.

"What did they do to her exactly?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know the whole story, maybe Celrock can help us." Zadon said.

"Okay I'll explain. Basically what Zadon's mommy had done kids, is she had a special pouch placed inside her tummy that causes her to eat less, allowing her to restrict how much food she eats, because before then, she was unable to control her intake of food, and suffered from a lot of health problems as a result." Celrock explained.

"Thanks Celrock, you're a really smart growed up." Zadon commented.

"Wow! I'm flattered, I don't think I'm that smart, but thank you." Celrock said, blushing a deep red.

"So, what's this place called, Alaska like?" Freddie asked.

"Well, it's much colder than here, and part of the year, night time is really short, while part of the time, daytime is really short. I'm not sure why that is but it's very different from here, where daytime and nighttime don't act so strange. Also, it's much warmer here, allowing me to wear shorts and play outside." Zadon said.

"Did your family move here because of you and your mommy needing extra care with your bodies? You with your heart and your mommy with her tummy?" Freddie asked.

"Uh huh." Zadon replied.

"And what does your daddy do, now that you're not in Alaska no more with the dog sled races?" Freddie asked.

"My daddy works at the local doggy pound, a place where losted doggies are founded, and my daddy helps them all find new homes." Zadon replied.

"And, my lastest question to you Zadon is, what's your baby sister like?" Freddie asked.

"She's okay. I think we actually moved here cuz of me, as I recall moving from Alaska before she was born. Anyways, her name is Elena, and while she's okay, we don't exactly get along. We fight lots and I was kind of sorry I didn't get to be a only child. Specially since after she was born, mommy had that surgery to shrink her tummy, and I think my baby sister was the cause of all of that. She broked mommy, and ever since then, I haven't liked her, and glad I get to go to preschool everyday where I can play with Zack and other kids my age, not having to be around her no mores." Zadon replied.

Overhearing this, while Phil and Lil understood them arguing, both of them, along with Tommy and Chuckie, all looked pretty sad to hear this news. Tommy and Chuckie especially, as while they both had to get use to their younger siblings, they wouldn't trade them for anything, and Tommy for sure, missed his brother when off at preschool, especially the first couple of days there.

"Well that's all of the time we have for this interview. Thank you Freddie for coming in and asking some questions. I know it was very difficult for you to get up the courage to come up on stage and talk to Zadon here, but thank you." Celrock said.

"No problem. Now, I'm ready to go home, and very thankful I don't start school till nextest year when I gets to go to kindergarten." Freddie said, standing up from his red toddler chair, and heading off back stage, where he ran up to his mommy and they left the building.

Back out on stage, Zadon remained in his blue chair, waiting to see if any of the audience members would ask him any questions.

"So, anybody out there gots any questions for me?" Zadon asked.

"I have a question. What else do you like about preschool other than getting a break from your little sister?" Peter asked.

"I like circle time in the mornings, where we get to learn things like our days of the week, letters and numbers, and it's one thing I can do where I won't run out of breath, having to take a break, as with my heart problems, if I run too much and stuff, you know, jump around and move around too much, I run out of breath quickly and gots to sit down, and it can be really embarrassing when I'm having to take breaks before the other kids are ready to stop, making me feel left out." Zadon replied.

"I've gots that problem too, but it's not cuz of a broked heart, it's cuz of my stuffy nose. I member, my daddy tried to get my nose cleared up once, but it was only short lived." Chuckie said.

"Are you ashamed of it?" Zadon asked.

"Nah, I've just, learned to accept it, cuz it's well, part of who I am." Chuckie said.

"Well that's good." Zadon said.

"I have a question. Since you can't play outside for very long, or rather, need to play quiet games a lot more, what do you like to do for fun when you have to stay indoors?" Susie asked.

"I like to play video games. My favorite ones being, The Lion King for the Wii, and my newest video game, Finding Dory for the Playstation 4. Yeah, my mommy and daddy don't wait to get me big presents for birpdays and Christmas, cuz with my heart problem, we don't know how long I'll be here to enjoy stuff, so they get me things whenever I want them." Zadon said.

This filled Angelica's heart with envy, and seeing she was the next one to ask a question, she thought of a really good one.

"Well then, would you mind if you gave all of your toys to me if the surgery don't work out?" Angelica asked in a nasty tone of voice.

"I don't know Angelica. As much as I don't like my sister, she probably gets first gives on all of my toys if anything happens to me." Zadon replied.

Angelica simply growled at his response, slumping down in her seat, while the next person went on to ask their question.

"Uh, Zadon, me and you play together at school sometimes, but what's something else you're ascared of besides getting a new heart?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark. I've gots three nightlights around my room, and sometimes, if I'm really having a bad night, I keep the lamp on by my bed too." Zadon said.

"Do you gots to share a room with your sister?" Kimi asked.

"No, thank goodness. We both gots our own room. Good thing too, as I don't think we'd survive." Zadon replied.

"What's your favorite movie?" Jesse asked.

"I like Jack. Sure, most three-year-olds probably haven't seen that movie, so I'll tell you the bestest I can what it's about. It's about a boy who ages really fast. In the movie, he's like, ten or something, but he looks like a growed up. My favorite part of the movie is when he has to do a assignment about what he wants to be when he grows up. You know what he wants to be? He wants to be alive. And I know how he feels, as that's what I wanna be when I'm all growed up." Zadon said, looking about ready to cry.

"What's your favorite holiday?" Zack asked.

"My favoritest holiday gots to be Christmas. I specially like it when it snows, it's so prettyful. We don't get that much around here, but lastest year when I was still two, me and my family went home to Alaska to see my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins for Christmas, and there was lots of snow. I could only play outside for a little while cuz it was really cold, and it's the time of year when nighttime is really long, but I love snow at Christmas time, and wish we had it more around here." Zadon replied.

"What's your favorite food?" Phil asked.

"I like spaghetti and meatballs, and for snack foods, I like vanilla ice cream, though even my food intake is constantly monitored, cuz of my heart problems." Zadon said.

"When your mommy was eating baby food after her surgery, did you try to dress her up like a baby too?" Lil asked.

Zadon thought about this for a few minutes before answering Lil's question.

"Uh, I don't remember. I don't think so though, as I was more confused than anything, and I had to watch over my baby sister who was still a baby-baby at the time, much to my dismay." Zadon replied.

"Do you think you'd like being a big brother if you had a little brother?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! I would! I was actually spose to get a little brother and I gotted a little sister instead." Zadon replied.

"I know the feeling. I was spose to get a baby sister too, but then, I gotted a baby brother. But you know what? I learned to love him and we became bestest brother friends, cuz well, I've gots sponsitivity now." Tommy said.

Zadon thought for a minute about what Tommy told him, before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"Well, maybe, I can learn to love my sister." Zadon said.

"Good, cuz your sister is sad that you don't ever wanna play with her." Dil said.

"And how do you know that?" Zadon asked.

"You know me and your sister are bestest friends, after meeting one day at the park after you and Tommy started preschool. And she didn't miss you one bit, and wished you'd never come back, to which I felt very sad about, as I couldn't wait for Tommy to get home to play with me." Dil said.

"I'll think about it." Zadon said, staring down at the floor and crossing his arms, not all that interested in having this conversation with Dil.

"Well okay, what's your favoritest TV show to watch?" Dil asked.

"Well, I've always liked trains, so any show that deals with trains is my favoritest. Thomas and Friends, Chuggington, and Dinosaur Train are some of my favorites." Zadon said, just as an alarm went off on Celrock's wrist watch.

She turned it off and moved back out to center stage.

"Well everybody, that's all of the time for Zadon's interview. Thank you for coming out to talk to us today, and if you'd be so kind to please go out and tell your little sister that it's her turn, so she and our next interviewer, Herbert from, Dayscare, would come out on stage to take their turn, that would be very much appreciated." Celrock said, as Zadon stood up from his chair and headed towards the back stage area.

"Uh, all right. To everybody except Dil, I'll see you at preschool?" Zadon said to the audience.

"Yeah Zadon, see ya at preschool, and we'll play in the sandbox on the playground together and have lots of fun." Zack said.

"Awe, thanks Zack." Zadon said with a smile, as he waved goodbye to everybody, and headed off back stage, down to the play area, where his mommy was sitting and watching Elena play with some dolls she brought with her, and Herbert was over to the side, playing with a dump truck.

"I'm finished mommy." Zadon said, taking a seat in an empty chair next to her.

"Okay sweetie." Katie said with a smile, as she turned to her daughter who was playing on the floor.

"Uh, Herbert, time to put the dump truck away, it's your turn." Katie said.

"Okay." Herbert said, putting the dump truck back on the shelf with the other toys, then walking over to where Elena was playing.

"Come on Elena, let's go." Herbert said, grabbing her hand, as the two small children headed out of the waiting playroom area, and towards the stage for their interview.

And this, ends chapter 10.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. For anybody who finds this OC somewhat confusing, his name is based off of somebody my nephew in real life knows with the same name, and in fact, the real life Zadon has a sister named Elena, only his sister is older, while in this case, Elena is younger. And where Zadon's medical condition is concerned, it's based off of the medical condition that my late cousin James had as a child. Sadly, he died post his heart transplant surgery back in late January of 2003, and while he wasn't a toddler like Zadon, he was still a child, and sadly, didn't get to grow up unfortunately. And like Zadon, he was the oldest child in his family. But yes, Zadon is a very nervous person, but his biggest fear, which is dying, is kind of hard for him to talk about, since so many of the people he knows, don't all understand death or what he's going through, making it hard for him to articulate his fear very well. And his mother's condition, is something I learned about last year when taking a Food, Nutrician and Culture course, and in fact, such a surgery does exist, and we had a lady come to talk to us about her experience, giving me the idea to base the character of Zadon and Elena's mother off of her a little bit. Remember, this chapter was slated for release around this time last year, and got pushed back a year, due to life happenings, etc. if you hadn't figured that out. Also, for certain, two Rugrats episodes were referenced in this chapter, those being, Opposites Attract, and The Smell of Success, when we learned of Chuckie's nose problems. Anyway, I should hopefully have the next chapter up shortly, so please, do stay tuned.


	11. Elena

Chapter 11, Elena

A few minutes later, two new toddlers had entered the stage.

"Boys and girls, and Fan Fiction readers of all ages, please welcome, our last original character of mine for today, along with their special guest interviewing them, Zadon's little sister, Elena Hannigon, and interviewing her, from the season 7 Rugrats episode, Dayscare, here's Herbert!" Celrock announced, as the audience clapped and cheered.

Standing next to the red toddler chair was Herbert. He hadn't changed much from his appearance on the episode, Dayscare, except he was two years older now, but he still had blond hair, and he wore a white t-shirt, red vest, dark gray shorts, fuzzy socks and black sneakers. Standing next to him by the blue toddler chair was Elena Hannigon. She was two-years-old, and she had blond hair pulled back into two pigtails pulled back with green rubberbands, and she was wearing a green short sleeve dress to match, white ankle high socks, and blue sneakers. The two toddlers sat down in their chairs, and began the interview.

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena said with a smile.

"I'm Herbert." Herbert replied.

"So, how do you know the babies down in the audience from Rugrats?" Elena asked.

"Well, I don't know all of them. Only Chuckie and his sister Kimi. I metted Chuckie in the ball pit at daycare one day, though at first, I was afraid of him, cuz he kept running all over the place, carrying his teddy bear and yelling, and then, I met his sister Kimi when we went into the ice cream room, which I thought was a scream room at first, thanks to mishearing what was said, as I had a ear inflection that day." Herbert replied.

"I see. I play with Dil, he's the youngest member out there with strawberry red hair on his head. He's two-years-old like me, and we play at the park most days while our big brothers are at preschool, but on Fan Fiction, I've made a appearance in, Days in the Life of Dil Pickles, when we attend some pumpkin festival together, and me and my big brother got to go to Peter's castle and make jackellanterns with Dil and several people who go to school with my brother. Dil even made a pumpkin for his big brother Tommy, cuz he was home sick." Elena explained.

"Interesting. So, do you miss your brother while he's at preschool all day?" Herbert asked.

"No, we don't exactly, get along." Elena replied.

"What does he do to you?" Herbert asked.

"Well, we can never find anything to play with together, always fighting over the TV, but I think the worstest thing he did back when I was about, one-and-a-half. He coughed in my face, and made me sick." Elena said.

"Yuck!" Herbert commented.

"I know, it was nasty." Elena replied.

"Do you get along with the rest of your family? And do you have any other brothers and sisters other than Zadon?" Herbert asked.

"Nope, Zadon's my onliest brother, and yes, I get along with my mommy and daddy just fine." Elena replied.

"Are you looking forward to going to preschool, once you're old enough to go? I'm stuck at Happytown Daycare until I'm old enough to start kindergarten." Herbert said.

"I sure am! And I hope me and Dil can go to preschool together, as we have lots of fun playing at the park together, I bet he'd be fun to go to preschool with in another year or so." Elena replied.

Overhearing this, Dil blushed her a smile from the audience.

"What are some of the things you and Dil do together at the park?" Herbert asked.

"Oh lots of things! Sometimes, we'll play in the sandbox, but we tend to play on the swings and slide, pretending we're going into outside space, cuz with my brother's medical conditions, it's harder for him to do stuff like that for too long, preferring quiet games or playing in the sandbox over playing on other things at the playground." Elena replied.

"Do you hope to go to outside space someday when you're all growed up?" Herbert asked.

"I sure do! Being a lady astronaut sounds like fun!" Elena replied excitedly.

Just then, the alarm went off on Celrock's wrist watch. She turned it off and glanced over at the two toddlers.

"Herbert, time to go." Celrock said.

"Well okay, thanks for having me, and it was nice to meet you Elena." Herbert said, shaking her hand one last time as he stood up from his chair.

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks." Elena said with a smile, as Herbert walked off back stage towards the waiting room play area, where his mommy would be picking him up.

Once he was out of sight, the audience members got to ask Elena each one question.

"Okay, it's now time, for our audience members, to ask Elena some questions, before I must send her back to her mom, and we see to leaving the theater, as we need to clear out of here within the next half hour to make way for some performance of Wicked that's taking place tonight." Celrock said.

So just as they did with Zadon's interview, the audience members asked their questions, from oldest to youngest at first, until they got to siblings, letting the siblings go one after the other.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" Peter asked.

"My favorite Disney movie is Toy Story." Elena replied.

"What's your favorite TV show?" Susie asked.

"I love Doc McStuffen's! I love how she's able to fix toys, but even more fascinating, how the toys come alive on the show." Elena replied.

"I see. I fix toys too! I'm a Toy Ologist." Susie replied.

"Really? Cool!" Elena replied.

"Believe it Elena. Susie fixed Cynthia one time after Dil broke it, and she did great!" Angelica cried.

"Yeah, maybe you'll learn not to judge people over their abilities too quickly next time." Susie muttered.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Susie let out a sigh.

"Oh nothing. Just, that right before I fixed Cynthia that time, Angelica got all mad and jealous about my doctoring abilities and claimed I wasn't a real doctor cuz I never went to doctor school." Susie replied.

"Well Angelica never went to doctor school neither. I know that, cuz she tried to be a doctor once, claiming I was gonna turn into a Ryno and tried to unscrew my head." Chuckie said.

"Is this true Angelica?" Susie asked.

Angelica shook her head. In response, Susie rolled her eyes.

"I see, anybody else gots anymore questions for me?" Elena asked.

"I've gots one. If you're gonna go into outside space as a growed up, will you go to outside space school first?" Angelica asked.

"Yes Angelica, I will." Elena replied.

"Well I've gots one. What are you ascared of the most?" Chuckie asked.

"Hmmm, I guess, I'm ascared of my brother messing up my toys. For this reason, I never leave my toys out in any space we have to share, like the living room or our playroom up above the garage, and even in my room, when I'm not playing with my toys, I hide them really good at the back of my closet or at the bottom of my toy chest." Elena replied.

"What about when you take baths? Do you and your brother gots to take baths together?" Kimi asked.

"Nope, thankfully, we don't. And now that my brother goes to preschool, mommy will often have me take a bath in the morning after he's at school, since she stays home with me, while he takes a bath at night, after I go night night." Elena replied.

"Do you like Goober?" Jesse asked.

"Oh do I ever! I sleep with a stuffed Goober toy every night, and that's what sparked up me and Dil's friendship, as I saw him at the park playing with the same Goober toy I have, and it got me to ask him about it." Elena replied.

"What do you like to play when you must play inside?" Lil asked.

"I like to play with dolls and tea parties, but I also like to make up places, and pretend I'm on different planets and stuff." Elena said.

"What's your favorite food?" Phil asked.

"I love chocolate ice cream, and my favoritest thing to have for dinner is, macaroni and cheese." Elena replied.

"Do you wanna be a scientist when you're all growed up? And do you see yourself liking science type stuff when you go to school? I ask this cuz you seem to like outside space stuff, and you fancy doctoring patients, like what Doc does." Zack said.

"I sure do! And I can't wait to learn about the planets, the human body, and other stuff when I'm biggerer and get to go to school." Elena replied.

"Elena, your brother toldid us he might gots to get a new heart, by having surgery at the hopcickle. How do you feel about that?" Tommy asked.

Elena thought about this for a few minutes before answering Tommy's question.

"Uh, well, part of me hopes it goes well, but part of me hopes it don't go well, making me a only child." Elena replied.

"Why would you become a only child?" Dil asked.

Elena let out a sigh.

"Dil, you wouldn't understand. Well, maybe you will, someday when you're biggerer." Elena said, just as she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

She turned to see her mother Katie, who was tall, with dark brown curly hair, wearing a bright pink sweater and light blue jeans, as standing there, holding Zadon's hand with her right hand.

"Elena sweetie, time to go." Katie said.

Elena turned to the audience, smiled, and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" All of the toddlers called in unison.

"See you at the park sometime." Dil called.

"See ya Dil." Elena replied, standing up from her chair and taking her mother's other hand, as the three of them, left the stage and Celrock returned to the center of the stage, blocking the two toddler chairs.

"Well, thank you everybody for coming out here for another day of interviews. I'd also like to thank Boris Yeltsin for coming out and helping me with the show to introduce Buffy a couple of chapters ago, while I saw to getting things ready for Zadon and Elena's interviews." Celrock said, as the audience gave a round of applause.

Once the applause died down, Celrock spoke up again.

"With that, goodbye everyone, and take care." Celrock said, taking a bow, as the red curtins closed down on her, and the screen faded to black, with the words, The End, appearing in superimposed white letters across the black background.

And this, ends chapter 11, and at this time, this story, until I decide to bring it back to introduce anymore original characters of mine or Boris Yeltsin's, or forever, whichever one comes first.

Author's Note: I know this chapter was shorter, but I decided to do that on purpose, since this character was related to the character introduced in the last chapter. Also, not only is Elena's name based off of a real little girl named Elena, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, but both, the Elena in real life, and the OC in this chapter, are fans of Doc McStuffen's. And as for Rugrats episodes referenced in this chapters, those were, Dayscare from season 7, Doctor Susie from season 6, and Rinoseritis from season 3. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update other ongoing stories, sometime very soon. And be looking for new material, coming in 2017!


End file.
